


Music Of The Night

by Brinielsen



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinielsen/pseuds/Brinielsen
Summary: She had a crush on him since she was 12 and are now becoming their tour manager.He had been through an ugly divorce and is done with women.What will happen when they meet?
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd Fancition :)
> 
> Timelines are guessed 
> 
> Enjoy My New Story hope it puts a smile on your face

"Britta" my Dad came into my office

“Yes” I looked up from my paper work

"Are you ready to begin your new assignment" he looked at me

"Yes, I'm just nervous, it's a big task I have to take over" I replied

"Even if you are new to the industry, I am sure you are the best at taking over the job," he said, smiling fondly at me. "But I'm going to miss you here in the office"  
I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I’m also going to miss you dad, thank you for everything you taught me" I said, and then I said goodbye to him and left.

  
  
I had been helping my dad for many years, I had helped him to keep track of his clientele in the entertainment industry, he was one of the best tour managers for the biggest stars and I loved helping him.

I had finished my training in the industry six months ago. Since then my father had given me several major tasks, but he had also given me that when I was training so by now my name was also well known in the industry.

That was why I had to start my biggest task to date, I had been headhunted for the job as Tour Manager for Westlife and their reunion tour "The 20 Tour". I was so excited I loved their music and was a big fan of them so it was really a dream coming true for me.

I got to meet Jenny and Peter later, they were the ones who had contacted me to start with. I had to take over the job after them as they were going to start a family and they didn't seem to have the urge to take a baby around the country.

"Hello Britta" Jenny said when I met her the day after in her office. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm just nervous, it's a bit of a task to take on" I told her.

"You can do it, I'm sure," Jenny said

"Yes we wouldn't have chosen you for the job if we didn't think you could do it," Peter said as he entered the office.

"Hello Peter thank you" I said and gave him a hug

"Well shall we get started with it all then?" I asked

They nodded and we started to discuss the plans. We talked a little bit back and forth before meeting again, and then we met many times over the next few weeks to get most of the details planned.

We had almost everything under control, I just had to be presented to the boys. It was the most nerve-wracking yet.

The week after, I met Jenny and Peter again. It was today that I was going to meet Westlife. I was shaking with nerves, Peter hugged me and said that it should be fine, they were so sweet. I nodded, they were not the first big stars I had worked for, but they were my Idols and I just needed it to be perfect.

We took the car to Louis's office building and I introduced myself

"Mr. Walsh nice to meet you, my name is Britta Nielsen”

He looked at me in surprise, and said "Miss Nielsen, your dad is it Mr. Tony Nielsen” I nodded

"I've heard great things about you and him" 

I blushed and thanked him then he turned to Jenny and Peter "What a replacement you found there, it's gonna be so good" they nodded

He turned to me again "Let's get you introduced to the boys," he said 

"This way follow me" He held the door and we followed him.

When he opened the door to the conference room, they sat there busy with their phones and they first looked up at him when he began to talk.

"Boys, can I just have your attention? Jenny and Peter have something to tell you," he said

They looked up, I was standing a little behind Jenny my heart was pounding, I was so nervous.

There they was, my biggest idols, Westlife; Shane, Kian, Mark and Nicky. When I saw Nicky my heart stopped for a second. He was the first and only celebrity I've had a Crush on, it had all started when I saw him for the first time in a music video on MTV when I was 12 years old and it had not changed over the years it, he was my dream man.

Jenny started talking and got me out of my thoughts

"Boys, as you probably know, me and Peter are stopping as your tour managers, we would rather not travel with our baby who will be born soon, but we have found the perfect replacement for you"

They looked at her and Peter continued "It is one of the best newcomers in the industry, because she is educated by the best in the industry"

When he said that, they all straightened up in the chairs, mumbling a little and looking over at Peter, I was still standing a little behind Jenny so they couldn't see me.  
He looked toward me and nodded, I stepped forward and all four looked intently at me as I introduced myself to them.

"Hello, my name is Britta Nielsen and I´m your new tour manager" I said, and smiled to them.

They got up and came over and introduced themselves. First Shane, he was followed by Kian, Mark and finally Nicky. 

Nicky held my gaze and held my hand a little longer than the others, his blue eyes sparkled as they met with mine, and I was completely captivated by his gaze and had to look away before he released my hand and walked over to the others.

Shane began "Britta Nielsen I’ve heard that before, how long have you been in the business?"

”6 months” I said

Kian interrupted him before he could continue

"Your father is that Tony Nielsen?" He asked

I nodded "yes he has taught me everything I know" I told him

Mark looked at me, and then at Peter and Jenny "Wow you guys have done well" he said before looking at me again

"I think that we will become good friends," he said, smiling at me

Nicky looked at me intensely and held my gaze before he said. "I look forward to working with you"

I nodded and said "So do I"

Before I approached them all again and began to talk about the plans that had already been made, I could feel Nicky looking at me as I spoke, but I chose to ignore it as he didn't have to know that I had a crush on him.

When I finished explaining the plans, I looked at Louis and then at them.

"Here are my cards and my contact information, don´t hesitate to contact me if you have any questions about what I have written down and told you, if you have any changes or ideas for the scene setup then let me know as I have complete control over it"

Then I stood up and thanked them for their time, Shane and Kian said goodbye.

I saw Mark push Nicky, who was far away in his own thoughts before he said goodbye to me, Nicky cleared his throat and stood up and said goodbye to me too.  
I walked out the door waiting for Peter and Jenny to say goodbye to them before we all headed back to my office.

While I was standing there, I thought of Nicky, I knew that he had been recently divorced, Georgina, his now x-wife couldn't believe he was going on tour again, she thought he would stay home and not miss out on more time with his children, she could not understand that singing and performing was his great passion after football.  
  
It had developed really ugly in the media as she tried her best to make him appear irresponsible. I couldn't understand that she had gone that way, but she had. And in the end it would be worst for her, she didn’t know what she had lost. 

I had never believed in love at first sight, but there was something in Nicky's eyes that showed me something else.  
  
_Fuck Britta you're far out now, he's nothing for you._  
  
While I stood there and battled with my thoughts, my father's words burned through my head  
  
_"Don’t ever get involved with your clients, remember to keep your distance, but be kind then they will come again, and never ever start dating them, it can only be bad and you may lose your job"._  
  
My dad had several colleagues where it had just gone wrong for them, so he had taught me that, I sighed while thinking _yes, that's fine dad, but your clients have never been your crush since you were 12, and one you've seen as your life partner, why do you think I'm still single._

I shook my head

_Stop yourself you don't even know him it's too stupid, he's just your client and nothing will happen._

Jenny came first out the door and interrupted my flow of thought  
  
"Hey are you okay?" she asked worried. 

I nodded. "Yeah just nervous if they liked it" I said  
  
She looked at me, took me by the arm and pulled me into an empty room before she said "I think we should have a talk". Oh oh, I thought. Busted.  
  
"Britta what is really going on? It is not because you are nervous if they like it, because you know they do, so what is it?"  
  
Before I could answer her, she spoke further

"It's Nicky, isn’t? You like him”  
  
She looked at me and I knew she could see it, so there was no reason to lie. I nodded quietly  
  
"Yes he is probably my dream man, but he is totally unattainable to me, it's just a little crush." _I have had since I was 12._ "But I will stay professional don't worry, my dad has taught me never to mix business and pleasure ”I told her

She nodded  
  
"Yes your dad is right, but that's how I met Peter, he was also my client"  
  
My jaw dropped, but before I could interrupt her she said  
  
"I'm not saying you should do it, but Nicky looked like he had a good eye for you too, give him a chance, the least you can is to get to know him too, take it from there, it may be just a stupid crush, but then you will find out ”  
  
I nodded quietly and we heard Peter calling us. We walked out of the room and found him.  
  
"There you were"  
  
"Yes we just had a girl talk" Jenny said, Peter looked at her questioningly as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it” she said, and gave him a kiss before we went out to the car and drove toward my office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nix… Nix… Nicky" Shane said, snapping his fingers. "Earth calls NICKY" he finally shouted

"Huh?" He looked up

"What were you thinking about, you were far away?" Shane looked at him.

"Nothing special, just something with the kids," he said

Shane nodded as if he accepted it, but he knew who Nicky had really thought of. He had seen his gaze when Britta was introduced to them, he hadn't looked at a girl like that since Georgina. He had been shattered when they broke up and he hoped they could make it work again. But when she chose to go to the media, he lost everything to her, and had told Shane that he was done with women.

They had all comforted him the best they could, but they could not do more now. He had to heal himself and they hoped they could get their friend back soon. The light in his eyes was off, but Shane had seen a small glimpse of it today as he greeted Britta.

"Are you coming Nix? We have to go back to the hotel again,” Shane asked.

Nicky nodded and got up, he looked at the table and saw a card with Britta's information on, he looked around and when he saw that no one was looking he took it and put it in his pocket.

When they got back to the hotel, Mark asked if they should meet for dinner later.

"I'm skipping it Mark, I need some sleep" Nicky said, the others nodded and let him go.

As he lay in his bed he had difficulty falling asleep, his thoughts kept going around a sweet brunette with green eyes that was going to be their new tour manager.

He had been busy looking at his phone when Louis had entered the room, he first looked up when Jenny started talking and got a shock when she said that her and Peter were stopping. He knew they had talked about it but did not think it was serious.

When they introduced Britta he had just looked at her and didn't know what to say or do. He had stopped believing in love at first sight, he had believed that that was what he and Georgina had had, but he now knew that they had never experienced it after all. They had cared for each other, but it had never been love, they had just followed along and done what was expected of them, getting engaged, married and then having children.

His breath had caught in his throat when his eyes locked with hers. No, he had not believed in love at first sight, until this very moment.

He was so taken by her beauty that he could barely utter his name and introduce himself to her. Finally pulling himself together, he managed to form a coherent sentence and the meeting started properly. All the while he couldn’t take his eyes off her, smiling as he saw the excitement in her eyes when she was talking about their future plans, tours and promotion.

He lay there for a long time, looking at her card and battling with himself, if he was going to call her or not, he eventually decided to leave it and settled in bed, when he finally fell asleep he dreamed of Britta.

He was woken up by a knocking on the door. "What the fuck?" he was swearing low.

He did not feel that he had slept at all so he tumbled out of bed and found his underpants and pulled a T-shirt over his head. It knocked on the door again. "Yes, yes, I’m coming now, Jesus relax" he said and opened the door angrily "What?" He was so angry and didn't even know who had woken him before she started talking:

"Sorry Nicky. You're in a good mood this morning" I said sarcastically and stepped back, I found his gaze and smiled at him, my green eyes holding his as I explained:

"I just came to say that if you want to get some breakfast then you better have it soon, we’re leaving in 2 hours and the others have been trying to reach you for the last hour. They said they’d had no luck so I said I would give it a try”

Nicky just stood watching as she talked, and his eyes began to wander up and down as he looked at her figure.

_Oh god she's just lovely, just my type: trained, good ass, small firm breasts and her eyes and smile! I simply need to get to know her better._

"Nicky? So are you coming down for breakfast?” I asked, interrupting his thoughts

He nodded "yes, I just need to get ready, what about you, have you eaten?"

I half nodded as I was preoccupied with my own thoughts.

_Oh fuck he's delicious, Britta stop looking at him like that, he's probably not interested in you that way, look at the rug._

"Britta" he asked again "have you eaten?"

My eyes found his again, they had been focused on a point behind him so I wasn’t busted for drooling over him

"No not yet," I said, smiling at him.

_Fuck he's nice in underpants and T-shirt, I could look at that every day._

Without thinking about it, I lightly licked my lips. He saw it and he smiled to himself

_mmm, a little effect I do have on her then._

"Come in and wait while I'm get dressed then we can go down to breakfast afterwards," he said and stepped back so I could enter his room.

I went in and sat down on one of the chairs, while he got dressed. I glanced at him. Mabey he could feel my eyes on him.

He smiled and thought _let her just have a look then she has something to think about later_ he threw away his old T-shirt and went over to his suitcase to find a clean one

I looked intensely at him as he threw his T-shirt away, I just couldn’t take my eyes off him.

_Fuck what an upper body. And he has a good ass too._

I licked my lips again _no Britta stop looking at him like that. It will never work. He is only your client and nothing else._

He put the last of his clothes on and then stood in front of me.

"Let's find some breakfast," he said, before heading to the door. When he stood there he turned and saw that I was still sitting on the chair. I just needed to catch my breath looking at that view.

"Are you coming Bri?" He asked

I looked up, nodded and got up, but then stopped

"What did you just call me?" I asked

"Uhhh Bri? But I'll not call you that if you don't want it"

I shook my head and smiled at him "no it doesn't matter, I like it"

He smiled back at me

"Sorry I was so mad earlier," he said

He reached out his hand to me as I approached the door, but as I took his hand a shock passed through us. We looked intensely at each other and before Nicky or I could stop it, his lips had found mine, I answered his kiss while I moaned low as he felt it, he moaned too and his tongue found its way into my mouth. He pushed me up against the wall and made our kiss deeper. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Oh fuck, Bri."

He moaned loudly and thrust his hips against mine, he was turned on just by kissing me, I could feel it, his hand found my breast and squeezed it lightly, his fingers ran down my stomach and pulled up my blouse, he caressed my soft skin and his fingers found my trousers. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down lightly as he made our kiss even deeper. I moaned loudly now and when his fingers found my centre I spread my legs lightly. He caressed me outside on my panties. They were soaking wet, I was so turned on.

"Oh fuck Nicky" I moaned loudly

_Fuck I just need to have her_ he thought

I was completely lost in our kiss and couldn't think clearly, I just let myself go and my fingers found their way up under his T-shirt. I caressed his upper body and he shivered under my touch, he was trained and I loved the feeling of it. He pushed his hips against mine again and I could feel his cock filling his pants, it turned me on even more.

_Fuck he is a good kisser, oh good stop, why are you kissing him again_

But instead of stopping him, I just moaned his name "oh Nicky"

His hand found its way into my panties and as his fingers entered I couldn't control myself anymore, I moaned loudly now and tore into his trousers. I unbuttoned them and pulled them and his underpants down.

"Oh fuck Bri, I need you now" he moaned loudly. I moaned in response

He pulled my trousers and panties all the way down and before I could think anymore, he had lifted me up and he penetrated hard. Fuck he was big, he held me firmly up against the wall and then his thrusts got harder and faster as he approached his climax all too quickly, my nails drilled into his shoulders as I came again and again, before he roared his orgasm out too.

We both moaned low and then his lips found mine again as he pulled out.

_Fuck Britta you're gonna have to stop this._

I pushed him away and we both breathed superficially as our lips parted again

Nicky gasped and looked at me "fuck what just happened there?" He asked.

_We just had sex up against the wall in your hotel room, that’s what happened. Really good sex, and it shall never happen again._

I looked at him and shook my head

"I don't know, but it won’t happen again" I said. "Let's go down and find breakfast then we forget this. It never happened” I said to him forcefully.

He looked at me confused but nodded. He didn’t know what to say, he just followed quietly after me while we went down to find breakfast

_No Britta, what just happened I won't easily forget, and neither will you. It was fantastic and there was more to it than you will admit, I just have to figure out what._

We walked silently and did not talk while eating. When we met with the others later they could feel a tension between us and Shane wanting to find out what had happened since this morning when I went up to find him.

He pulled Nicky aside when he got the time. "Nix will you tell me what happened between you and Britta, you haven't fought have you? After all, we don’t want to lose our new tour manager before our tour starts.”

He shook his head and then told him what had happened:

“We kissed and then one thing led to the other and we ended up having sex up against the wall in my hotel room"

Shane looked at him in shock, but Nicky continued:

"No it wasn't planned it just happened and afterwards she said it was a mistake and it should never happen again, but there was more to it than she wants to admit, I just wanna know what it is now" he sighed  
  


Shane shook his head

"You did what? Had sex? Nix for god’s sake now don´t do anything stupid, try not to start kissing her again if it leads to that, just get to know her first at least, then you can take it from there”

Nicky nodded, he knew Shane was right. They went over to the table so they could start work, however he couldn’t take his eyes off Britta when she came into the room again, and thought about what had happened in his room the rest of the day. He decided that he would do everything he could just to feel her soft lips on his again and hear her moan his name again.


	3. Chapter 3

A month after our little escapade in Nicky's hotel room, it had become too much for the others, they could not take the tension that was between us and decided to do something about it.

Shane invited Kian and Mark to his home one day when there was a break between all the planning

"You have probably discovered that something is going on between Britta and Nicky" he said, and they nodded.

"But what the hell is it that´s going on?" Kian asked

"I can't take it anymore, it's terrible to look at," Mark said

"Yeah" Shane sighed "I know what has happened and I'm tired of it"

Kian and Mark looked up "Do you know what's wrong with them?" They said in chorus

Shane nodded and then sighed again "yes, remember when we couldn't get Nicky out of bed and we had to move on because we were in a hurry? And Britta then went to wake him up?"

They nodded

"The bottom line is that they ended up having sex and afterwards she said that it was a mistake and that it shouldn’t have happened

They looked shocked at Shane as he continued

"Nicky thinks there was more to it than just sex since she put it like that, and he wants to know what"

Mark and Kian sat open-mouthed, looking at Shane

"So what do we do now?" Mark asked

"We can lock them in a room until they’ve solved their problem" Kian suggested

"We can talk to Louis about it" Shane suggested

"No" Mark said "I have a better idea.” They both looked at him

"I can talk with Britta and one of you can talk to Nicky about it, simply say that we are tired of the fact that they can’t resolve whatever their problem is and if they don’t soon find a solution we have to move on with it because we can't work with it."

They both nodded and agreed with Mark that it was the best solution. They would all meet again in 1 week for the final planning then they would start with their plan.

I walked around in my apartment and wiped the same stain over and over again just to keep my mind busy with anything but a 5ft and 10 inch tall, handsome, blond man with blue eyes, a smile that made my knees go week, a husky voice and a kiss that could make me forget everything and then end up having sex with him. Which was not planned.

And now I couldn't think of anything but him, it had not been the best month of my life and I hated myself for it, that it had ended that way 

_It should never had happened Britta and you know it!._

It didn't get better because I saw him almost every day, my heart pounded and I had butterflies in my stomach every time. I thought it would have been easy to forget him, but it got harder and again I let my mind wander back to his hotel room 

_No Britta, don't think about it, nothing good will come of it, to him you were only a quick screw_

And I was sure that he wasn't affected in the same way as me, because when we met, he didn't look affected

_Or maybe he was just good at hiding it._

_Argh stop yourself, you need some fresh air._

_And a cold bath_

“Before you go to see them later today” I said loudly to myself and walked out the door.

I had not come far before I heard someone call my name.

"Britta hey wait a bit, I'm not going as fast as you" I turned around and saw Mark came running after me. I stopped and smiled at him

"Hey Mark what´s up?" I asked, and gave him a hug

"I just want to talk to you" I looked at him

“We have a meeting in 2 hours can it wait?”

"I’d like to talk in private, without 3 pairs of eyes watching" he said and looked at me.

I nodded "ok we can go into my office, it's just around the corner" He followed silently, while I was wondering what he wants to talk to me about private.

I unlocked and invited him inside, he sat across from me and looked at me

"Ok Mark what do you want to talk about then?" I asked

"Hmm, the little problem that concerns you and Nicky" I gasped loudly, but he continued

"We… Kian, Shane and me are tired of the tension that is between you, so I would really like to know soon what the fuck is going on, otherwise we need to go to Louis and have him solve whatever there is between you, we can't work like this for the next 5 months, it is draining the energy out of us too”

I sat silently and looked at him 

_Fuck didn't think they had discovered anything, but they have, tell the truth or lie?_

"Britta what do you have to say about it" Mark asked, getting me out of my thoughts

I sighed, no reason to lie to him, he would find out right away.

"Mark I don't know how to explain it, sorry I didn't know you had seen it"

He looked at me. "Seriously Britta you can cut with a knife in the tension that is between you, so what's going on?"

"God why is it so hard to talk about" I said loudly, scratching my nose

"Mark I have fallen for him, I have fallen completely in love with someone who was just my crush, and it should not have happened when I’m working with you. I can lose my job and everything if it is discovered.”

I sighed loudly

“Not to mention my reputation. I can already hear them whisper, she screwed herself to the top and lost everything again.

Mark looked at me "you did what?"

"Ihhh you heard me well, I've had sex with him" I spat out. "I couldn't say no and I don't regret it either, and now I just can't forget him, but he doesn't feel the same way, for him it was just sex"

Mark looked at me

“How can you tell that it was just sex for him? Did you talk to him about it? "

I shook my head

"No, and it doesn't matter, I don't want to lose my job because of it. I'll be sweet the rest of the time okay?"

Mark got up and gave me a hug

"Ok that's your choice but just try to talk to him about it, I´ll see you again soon"

He left and left me with my own thought swarming around my head

He met with Shane and Kian half an hour before we met again

“Well what did you find out? They asked

"Well they had sex, but she doesn't think that it was anything other than just a quickie from Nicky's side, on top of that she is also completely in love with him and afraid to lose her job if it’s discovered ”

"Fuck, what are we going to do now then?" Kian asked

"We stick to the original plan so either you or me are going to talk to Nicky about this" Shane said, pointing to Kian, he nodded and they didn't talk about it anymore.

Nicky sighed deeply when the meeting was over and she walked out the door, busy with her phone, she was arranging their next meeting.

His eyes followed her until she was gone and when he turned to face the others again, he was surprised to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at him

"What," he asked as innocently as he could

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Shane said, looking at Mark and Kian

"Except for one little detail," Kian said

Nicky looked at him, "what then?"

"What the hell is going on between you two? We are tired of the tension that exists between you, so we hope that you soon will find a solution to your problems, because we can´t take it much longer. If it continues then we need to go to Louis so he can help solve it."

Nicky sighed and looked at his friends

"Sorry lads, but I just can't think of anything other than her after what happened that day, I'll do my best to forget it, because nothing more will happen anyway," he said sadly.

Kian looked at him "ok, what happened? And how do you know? ”

"Kian I know you know, and besides that, she said it herself, it won’t happen again" he shrugged his shoulders and stood up

"I´m not interested in talking about it now, I´ll see you later" then he left.

They watched him go and sighed before Shane hurried after him

"Hey Nix wait what happened?"

"Shay I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget about it and her, she doesn't like me the way I like her, so just leave me alone, let me be miserable, and love her from a distant " he said.

"At least talk to her," Shane said, looking at his friend

"No Shane, she has made it very clear" he said angrily and went his way.

Shane shook his head and walked back to the others

"What happened?" They asked

"He is in love with her, but won’t do anything"

"Shall we tell him that she's in love with him too," Mark asked

"No" said Kian "let them find out for themselves"

"Yes I´ll see you guys later," Shane said before they parted and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

The tour began and I was in a hurry to get everything arranged, while avoiding being alone with Nicky.

Because I was afraid of what it might lead to when I was alone with him, I kept as much distance as possible, so I didn’t have to face him and the fact, that I could barely hide my feelings for him. While all I could think about was his lips against mine.

I daydreamed about him when I was alone, I couldn't control it, but I was still convinced that he didn't feel the same way about me.

Nicky sat backstage thinking about everything but the show they were going to preform later, if she was sitting in the audience tonight he knew what to do, every song he would sing would only be to her, he would win her heart somehow.

_You will have to try Nix, you can´t not continue this way._

When he looked out at the audience later, he saw what he had hoped for, there she was sitting on the front row, with a very pregnant Jenny, waiting for them to go on stage.

I was nervous as I sat with Jenny waiting for them, we talked a lot and I avoided the topic of Nicky until she mentioned his name

"Britta how are you holding up with your crush on Nicky" she asked

"There's nothing to tell" I hurried to say

_Except I'm completely in love with the man, but you don't need to know that._

She nodded and didn't talk about it anymore as they walked on stage, her gaze was not there, and she knew I was hiding something. She wanted to know what it was.

I was completely overwhelmed by the show, it was the first time I had seen it properly and experienced the roar from their fans as they walked on stage

When Nicky sang his lines in Hello My love

“And now I found someone

with all the boxes that I want ticked

cause your love is all I ever wanted”

He looked directly at me, and I could not take my eyes off him

_Oh Gosh Nicky, why do you have to be so hot?_

I was completely swept away by just looking at him and throughout the show his gaze did not leave mines.

When they finally came out in their white clothes, my gaze flickered and I began to hyperventilate, my gaze drop south toward his package down there.

I got chills when I once again thought of how good it was to feel him inside me, fill me out and take me as I had never been taken before.

_Oh Nicky I need you again._

I licked my lips and bit lightly on them, I found his gaze again, he had seen my reaction and winked at me.

_I have to get out of here now, I can't do this!_

I got up before World Of Our Own was over and ran out backstage, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to quit my job, it was just too hard to be with him so often.

Jenny ran after me the best she could, she had seen my reaction and wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"Britta wait for me" she gasped as she caught up with me.

"Jenny just leave me alone, I can't do this, I have to quit"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly

"Now are you gonna tell me what the hell is happening, you're the best in the business and you don't walk away from this because of a Crush.”

"Jenny it's not just a Crush anymore I'm in love with the man, but he doesn't feel the same for me, I can't work with him anymore, it hurts to see him every day and know that he never can be mine"

I sniffed and first discovered that I was crying when she gave me a hug and gently stoked my back and comforted me.

Nicky had seen my reaction and had rushed out backstage as soon as he could, he saw Jenny grab me and sneaked closer to hear what we were talking about.

When he heard it he got a shock.

_She's in love with me, and now she wants to quit because of it, I need to stop her somehow._

He sneaked away again when he saw that Jenny had calmed me down and we headed towards the lounge

He walked into the dressing room and was completely gone in his own thoughts when the others entered.

"Well there are you, we couldn't find you" he didn't answer

Shane looked at him "Nicky what's wrong?"

He muttered something incoherent and Kian looked at him

"Say what? Can you repeat that?"

"She’s in love with me" he sighed loudly

"Who's in love with you?" They asked again

"Yeah Britta, who else?"

"Did she tell you that?" Mark asked surprised

"No I overheard her talking to Jenny about it, and why are you asking about it?" He looked at Mark before he angrily said:

"You knew it and you didn't say anything, you are really some nice friends" he said sarcastically, and before they could explain he had got up and then he said:

"I have to stop her before she quits because of me"

He hurried out the door and went to their lounge where they used to relax after the show and where she always was. He opened the door, expecting to see Britta in there but it was empty except for Jenny

"Hi Jenny have you seen Britta? He looked at her

"Hi Nicky, yes she drove away 20 minutes ago, she couldn’t stand to be here anymore"

"Do you know where she is?" He looked at her pleadingly

"She said she was driving home and that she had something to think about" she looked at him

"Nix please find a solution to whatever there is between you two, you didn't see how she reacted after the show."

He nodded "yes that's what I´m planning to do, thanks for that Jenny"

He rushed out and found their driver and asked him to drive to her address. When he got there he ran to the door and was just about to push the button to get her to let him in but he stopped himself.

_She probably won't let me in, so what do I do now._

While waiting, trying to figure out how to get in to her apartment building, a couple came out the door, he was quick and hurried in, taking steps 2 at a time all the way to her door. When he got to the top he just needed to catch his breath again.

He knocked and when he could hear someone moving behind the door, his heart pounded a little faster. When she opened the door he just stood quietly and looked at her _._

He could see that she had cried, her eyes were red and she was sniffing

_Is it me she has been crying about? Oh god it should not be like this, Bri my darling come here._

He took her in his arms and held her tightly. At first she struggled, but eventually she relaxed. When he could feel she was calm again, he loosened his grip and asked her

"May I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside so he could enter.

I closed the door and looked hard at him

"Nicky what are you doing here?" I sniffed and found my handkerchief again

He looked at me and started talking

"I have something I need to talk to you about"

_Fuck, well then just break my heart more._

"Britta I don't know how to explain this to you"

_Well then say it._

"I've been so miserable lately, I couldn't think of anything but you, and what happened, it hurts me that you thought it was a mistake, so I've done what I could to forget you, kept a distance, didn't try to talk to you so much, it's been so hard I can't do it anymore."

_Well, so you've been miserable how do you not think I have had it?_

He paused before continuing

"I realized I had fallen for you, so earlier today I decided I wanted to try and win your heart somehow, why do you think I only looked at you while I sang, but then you ran away, I thought I had done something wrong. "

_What are you saying? Did you fall for me Nicky?_

"I ran out to find you after the show, and when I found you I heard you telling Jenny that it wasn't just a stupid crush anymore that you had fallen for me and that you would quit because of that and me"

He took a deep breath before he continued

"I was so close to running out to you and saying that you should never do that, but then Jenny calmed you down and went with you. I went back to my dressing room because I had something to think about, and now I'm here to talk to you. "

_What the fuck? Where do you want to go with all this? Nicky stop it now._

I looked at him "Nicky what do you want?"

Before I could say any more, he had taken my hands in his and he looked me deep in the eyes 

"This" his lips found mine and not long after I had completely surrendered myself to his kisses, he let go of my hands and held my hips so he could keep me closer to him, he smelled so good, my hands found their way into his hair and I opened my mouth lightly to allow his tongue access.

Our kisses deepened, he pushed me up against the wall grabbed my hands and held them tight, I sighed deeply. 

"Ohhh Nicky"

He let go of my lips and interrupted our kiss

"No Nix, don´t" I moaned loudly.

"Oh Bri honey"

When I looked at him again I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the couch. As we sat there his lips found mine again.

"Oh honey, I missed you" he moaned lightly. I stopped our kiss and he looked at me

"What's wrong honey?"

I looked at him

"Nix I can't do this, I don't want to be just sex" I sighed

He shook his head

"You will never be that Britta, you were never just a drive by" he said, and continued

"I did fall for you when you introduced yourself and haven't thought of anyone else since"

“Me neither” I said

I smiled and found his lips again, this time I didn't let them go, I sat down on his lap so I was straddling him, he answered my kiss and it wasn't long before we both moaned loudly, his bulge in his pants grew and he pulled me closer to him, when I noticed it I looked at him, my eyes were burning with desire

"Turn me on and make me yours," I moaned

He didn't have to be told that twice, so he pushed me down on the couch, took off my shirt, loosen my bra, found my breasts and cuddled them, his tongue found my nipples and he licked and blew on them so they became hard before taking them in his mouth one by one sucking and biting in them.

"Ohhh god Nix” I moaned loudly now

I tugged on his sweater and he took it off.

"Oh" I gasped when I saw his trained chest and let my fingers run over it, he shivered under my touch and moaned loudly

"Oh honey"

He kissed me deeply and loving now, his hands followed an invisible pattern down my body, then he tore my skirt off, his fingers cuddled my count outside my panties. I lifted my hips up against him and he took my panties of, I spread my legs and invited his fingers inside as they found their way and he caressed me. I could not lie still

"Oh god Nix"

He let go of my lips and then his tongue followed the same pattern down my body as his hands has just done. I gasped when his tongue replaced his fingers and I held onto the couch when he licked me and made me come several times before letting me breathe normally. He came up to me and gave me a deep kiss I could taste myself on his lips.

"Can you handle more, honey?”

I nodded and he smiled cheekily at me, as I impatiently tore in his pants, he removed my hands.

"Nicky I want and need you now" I moaned

He looked at me

"Then I think we should find a proper bed" he moaned

I got up and walked slowly past him

"Are you coming?" I asked and turned around looking at him

_Oh Yes I am honey_

He smiled and got up and followed me

I was lying on my bed when he came in to my bedroom, he had a cheeky smile on his face and gave me a dirty look as he took his trousers and underpants off. I gasped loudly when I saw how big he was, he came up to me and spread my legs, he was holding himself up so that his chest was just above mine, I could feel his trooping erection against my entrance and spread my legs even more.

He gave me a light kiss and looked at me lovingly "Tell me if it hurts"

I nodded, he lay down, found my mouth again and gave me a deep kiss as he penetrated.

I gasped with delight and moaned his name as I felt him fill me out once again, I cried with pleasure, he was so gentle, but it wasn't enough for me.

"Oh fuck, Oh Nicky, harder"

He set the pace, his thrusts getting deeper and harder, he moaned loudly

"Oh fuck, Oh god Britta"

My nails drilled into his back again when I came hard several times, it wasn't long before he was close to coming too, his thrusts were hard now and when he came with me we both moaned loudly "Ohhhh good, fuck"

He found my lips, kissed me deeply and lay down gently on top of me, I cuddled his back while we just lay there and enjoyed each other.

He pulled out when we had got our breath again and lay down beside me in the bed, he put a hand on my stomach and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I smiled and turned to him.

I gave him a kiss and looked at him, but then I fell silent

"What are you thinking about my darling?"

"Darling? Mmm I could get used to that" I smiled to him and then asked

"Nix honey what are we going to do now?"

He looked at me worriedly "what do you mean?"

"I cannot and will not be in the spotlight of the press, I am fine with being invisible"

He nodded "we don't have to go public with it, I would also like to just take it slowly, also for the sake of my children."

I nodded and hugged him, he smiled

"Mmm, this I easily can get used to"

He gave me one more kiss

"Yes this is definitely how I would like to spend more time with you, but don’t we need to get some sleep?"

"mmm" I replied and said "yes there is a lot we have to do tomorrow"

He pulled the duvet around us, gave me one last kiss, looked lovingly at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Good night my darling, see you in the morning"

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a light snore, and when I moved a little he grunted and tightened his grip around me, I smiled at the thought of what had happened yesterday and I knew now that I didn't have to quit my job because the reason I wanted to do it the first place was now lying beside me and held me tight.

My phone rang and Nicky woke up.

"Huh who's calling you at this time?"

I looked at my phone and sighed.

"It's Shane, he probably wants to know where you are" I smiled cheekily to him.

"Hmm. He doesn't need to find out about that yet" He took my phone from me and hung up.

"Come here my darling, we have some catching up to do" he smiled at me and pulled me down under the duvet again.

"Well, where did we last leave off?" he looked cheeky at me, before he kissed me heartily, my count instantly reached to his kiss, I moaned low

"Ohhh honey" his fingers found their way down to my count and he began to caress me, I had a hard time lying still and grabbed on to the sheet

"Ohhh god Nicky, oh fuck stop I can't stand it"

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes dark with desire

"I want you now," he whispered

I whispered "Then take me and make me yours once again"

He lay himself on top of me spread my legs and penetrated, he took me hard this time and we both moaned with pleasure, neither of us heard our phones ringing.

"None of them are answering their phones," Shane said annoyed

"Shay just leave them alone now, they probably have a lot to ‘talk’ about" Kian tried to stifle his laugh, while Mark laughed out loud

"You two," Shane rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. Before he said:

"So I'm just goanna try again and otherwise we have to see if we can find them somewhere, we also need to go ahead with the planning" Kian and Mark nodded and grinned.

Mark tried to stifle a laugh again before saying

"It’s a good thing that we have a day off today from promotion and tour when we can’t find ¼ part of Westlife, and our tour manager, what a coincidence huh"

Kian laughed out loud, giving Mark a High five

Shane sighed and shook his head before picking up his phone and tried to call again

I sighed peacefully as we lay and relaxed after another round on the sheets. Nicky caressed my stomach while looking at me

"Darling"

"Mmm" I looked at him

"I love lying here with you, but don't you think we should get up soon and find some clothes and then get going" I nodded

"But breakfast and coffee first, otherwise I'm mad the rest of the day" I said

He nodded and smiled crookedly

"Rather make that double, otherwise I'm also mad the rest of the day, but do you happen to have any clothes in my size?"

I went to my closet and found some of my dad's old T-shirts that I usually slept in.

"Do you think you can fit into one of these?" I held up two T-shirts.

He looked at me strangely, so I shook my head "honey this is my dad's old one that I sometimes sleep in, although these two here are actually brand new, I've only washed them, he didn't like the colour" I shrugged my shoulders

He took them, kissed me once more and looked at me "it looks like my size, thank you darling"

I started cooking and brewed coffee for both of us while Nicky was taking a bath, I sighed

_Uhhh I would like to have a bath with him now, but then we probably won't get more done today._

When he came out in the kitchen to me, he walked towards me, grabbed my hips and kissed my neck.

"It smells so good" he said

"Thank you" I smiled at him and grabbed the T-shirt "it suits you really good honey"

I pulled him in closer to me and gave him a kiss, he held me tightly and answered it, I sighed and looked towards the table "I'd rather just be here with you, but we'd better get some food before we need to go"

He nodded and held me tight as my phone rang again.

I looked at my phone "it's Shane again, this is the 8th times that he's called within the last hour" he looked at me, took my phone and answered him

"Hey Shane, so why are you bombarding my girlfriend with endless calls?"

Shane was completely silent on the other end of the phone before he said "girlfriend?"

"Yes my girlfriend" Nicky said again and looked at me lovingly. I smiled widely to him.

"I just wanted to know if she is coming in today and yes the same with you, we have a lot of things we need to have planned" he said

"Don't worry Shay, we're on our way in about 30 min. see you later” he replied and said goodbye to him.

He gave me back my phone and we finished eating before leaving, as we walked out the door I let go of his hand he looked at me but understood the fact that I was more comfortable with being invisible.

Shane hung up "Damn"

Mark looked at him " Now what"

"Nothing special, but we don't have to worry about finding a new tour manager anymore"

Kian looked at him "so they've fixed their problems?"

Shane nodded "yes and properly in the way you made fun of earlier"

They both lost their jaw and Shane continued

"But you can see it for yourself, they are coming soon"

As we entered the building, we took each other's hand again and headed toward the meeting room

I stopped outside briefly, Nicky looked at me and held my hand tight "Mark and Kian probably already know, it don’t think Shay can keep his mouth shut"

I nodded and squeezed his hand, then looked at him.

"Yeah, I just have to get used to the fact that they actually know that we slept together yesterday and this morning" I said and blushed a little.

He smiled fondly to me "yes, they will know a lot about you and me, they are my best friends" he held my hand before he opened the door and we walked in.

Shane looked up as the door opened

"Well there we have the 2 lovebirds, did you have a good time?"

Kian looked strangely at Shane before he looked at us and saw that we were holding hands.

"Well, well so that's why you sounded so surprised when you hung up Shane?" He nodded

Mark continued, "but we had actually guessed it when we couldn't get hold of any of you, Kian said it this morning already that you probably had a lot to 'talk' about.”

I blushed and hid my face against Nicky's chest while Kian and Mark laughed

Nicky got mad and hissed.

”You two, will you stop now, and yes you too Shane! We didn't come here to talk about what Britta and I did or didn't do, so I would appreciate that you don’t continue commenting on it, I don’t comment on your sex life either”

I looked at them again and they nodded quietly and muttered "sorry".

They sat down at the table while I found my bag, with my laptop and their calendar so we could get planned the next 2 months of their tour.

Before we finished the meeting, I asked for their attention

"Shane, Kian and Mark, I would appreciate still being invisible, I can and will not be in the spotlight" they nodded and Nicky took over

"We have talked about this and we want to take it slow, also for the sake of my children, plus we do not know what Georgina can think of, she already portrays me as an irresponsible father and we don’t need more fuel for the bonfire, that could regard my custody of the children”

They nodded again and I added

"It will make it a whole lot easier, I will still be able to see Rocco, Jay and Gia so they can get to know me, but without them having to know that we are lovers, they can always be told that later."

Shane looked at us "it's probably the best for the best too, they've been through a lot"

Kian and Mark said that he was right, I got up and took Nicky's hand "let's go to Louis and talk to him too"

"Shall we come with you" Mark asked I looked at Nicky and he replied "yes it’s probably a good idea so he can see that you guys are okay with us being a couple"

We left for Louis's office building, he got a little shock when we all came in and asked if we could talk to him.

"Yes, but is everything OK with collaboration and such?" That was his first reaction.

Shane took over "Yes, Louis everything is perfect now, but Nicky has something to tell you."

Louis looked at Nicky and he began "Britta and I are a couple now, but Britta prefers to be invisible and out of the spotlight, but we thought you should know"

He nodded and looked at the others again

"Ok, but how are you dealing with it?" he looked at Mark, Kian and Shane

Mark answered him

"We are perfectly fine with it, it’s great that they have found each other, Nicky is happy again and the entire practical work is super thanks to Britta, we couldn’t have asked for a better Tour manager."

Louis looked at him "as long as everything works and everyone is fine with everything, then we just keep going with those arrangements, and Nicky and Britta just enjoy each other, I'm glad you have found each other" he smiled to us before we said goodbye and left.

"It went very well," Shane said, and we all nodded

"Thank you for coming along," Nicky said

"Yes it was nice and thank you for accepting it" I smiled to them

"No problem" they said, we said goodbye to them when we got to the hotel

“I guess you won´t use your room tonight then, Nicky” Kian said and winked at him, Nicky hit him hard on the shoulder so he muttered low “ouch”

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit while Nicky closed the door and then I held him close to me

Nicky and I went back to my apartment where we spent the rest of the day in bed, we needed to make up for lost time, and we sure did.


	6. Chapter 6

The tour was going great, Nicky and I were still a couple, his kids didn't know anything about it, for them we were just good friends, but they got on really well with me, and Nicky was happy every time I had some time to be with them and him.

But not everything was good, Georgina wanted full custody over their children, half of his fortune and their house just to hurt Nicky as much as possible and it was hard for him, he was often upset when he thought about it, because it was never the way he had thought she would be.

He tried to hide it from me, but I could see when he was affected by it, it was worst when she threatened to take the children completely away from him, I supported him the best I could, because I could see that he was a good father who always put his children first.

Georgina could see that Nicky was happier than usual and she wanted to know why.

Unfortunately it didn't take her long to find out why, she discovered it one day when she came to give the children some time with their dad.

We had about a month back before the tour was over and Nicky and I just had a private moment when she interrupted us

"Well then Nicky, so that's why you're so happy you are fucking your tour manager," she said sarcastically, and send me a killer look

I looked at her and answered her nicely

"Hi Georgina how are you?"

"Better now that I know what I can use against you two, and especially you," she said evilly while she was looking at Nicky.

He looked at me

"Britta, please find the children and bring them into Mark, he’s in the lounge, it can easily get ugly here, and they shall not hear that"

I looked at him and whispered "Remember to record whatever she says" he nodded and I went out to find the kids

He found his mobile and set it to record

"What do you want now Georgina?" He looked at her

"I want everything I can get from you, including our children, and then make life miserable for your girlfriend so she regrets that she ever had started a relationship with you" she hissed.

"Georgina, you know it will never happen. You’ll never get full the custody of our children, the second thing I have accepted by now, but I will fight for my children because I have as much right to see them as you do."

He looked at her and continued

"And you keep Britta out of all this, she has never done anything to you and besides, it was me who started a relationship with her and not the other way around" he said

Her eyes went dark as he said it, and she hissed

"You're going to regret leaving me!"

He looked at her

"Georgina it was you who wanted to get a divorce, I thought we could find a sensible solution to it all, but I can't forgive you for the way you described me in the media, because I'm not an irresponsible father and you know that"

"I thought you loved me, and then you just go out and find a new one to screw around with" She shouted at him

"Yes, I thought I did that too, but when you went to the media, I found out that I didn’t love you anymore and it was something that I never had done, we only cared about each other, and yes I have found a new one, I have moved on, maybe you should do that too?” he said quietly to her.

"Don't tell me what to do Nicky, I'll find out for myself" she was still yelling at him

"Georgina, we have nothing more to talk about, you will not listen to me, and I will see you in court"

He turned around and left, shaking with rage. He had been close to yelling at her too, but knew it wouldn’t work, he heard her yell at him but did not look back, he could not understand why she had become such a bitch.

He took his phone out of his pocket and turned off the recorder, he stood quietly in front of the door to their lounge, and took a deep breath before opening the door and entering.

"Dad, Dad do you know what Uncle Mark taught us" they said in chorus as he entered.

"No what?" He smiled at them as they began to talk about old tricks, like putting plastic wrapper over the toilet, etc.

He found my eyes, that were full of questions but he shook his head. I sighed lightly, I could see that he was upset, but he decided to hide it so his children would not notice it.

I knew that we wouldn’t be together the rest of the day, cuz his mother would soon drop by to spend some time with her grandchildren and then they would go to his apartment, I sighed again and stood up to say goodbye, I gave Mark a hug, he looked at me and he could see that I was a little upset

"Call me if you want to talk" he said, I nodded before I was going to say goodbye to Nicky and his children.

He got up and gave me a hug "I'll call you later, text me when you're home" he whispered, I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left.

When I came out into the hallway again and I was wandering in my own thoughts, someone suddenly pushed me hard so that I fell. I landed hard on the concrete floor and hit my arm, shoulder and my head, and I heard someone laughed evil and saying

"You will regret that you are stealing my man" 

I turned around and got up, my arm was hurting and I felt dizzy. She pushed me again, hard but didn’t manage to get me down this time. I stood still and looked at her, still feeling dizzy

"Georgina! Why are you doing this?” I asked

"He is mine and I’ll do everything I can to get him back, so break up with him or it will be worse for you" 

I shook my head "Georgina, it's not going to happen, I love him" When I said that, I could see that she was getting mad, she put all her power in and pushed me down again, this time I hit my head hard and before I fainted, I could hear her say

"Stay away from him"

It was Mark who found me, he had gone out to look after me, as Nicky couldn't understand why I hadn't texted him yet. When he saw me he called Nicky and their security team so they could see if they could find the one who was responsible for me lying there hurt and unconscious

I didn't know how long I was lying there, the next thing I remember was a lot of noise around me, a jumble of voices that I couldn't tell apart.

Only one clearly burned through; Nicky's

"Darling, sweetie, can you hear me" I nodded weakly

He took a deep breath and was relieved when I nodded

_Oh god at least she is alive_

I tried to open my eyes open so I could see his, but could not make it succeed, I wanted to take his hand in mine, but it also failed, I moaned low and tried to move

"Just lay still babe you are hurt" I nodded weakly again, falling in and out of consciousness.

Before I fainted again, I heard Nicky shout "call an ambulance"

He cried and held me tight until the paramedic came and got me into the ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up again when I could hear someone faintly singing one of my favourite songs I would always recognize that voice

"Nicky" I whispered

"Yes honey it’s me" he whispered, squeezing my hand

I turned to his voice and as I opened my eyes I looked straight into his, he had been crying, I tried to get up but then discovered that my arm was stiff.

"Lay still darling your arm is broken and your shoulder is sprained, you have also hit your head and the doctors are afraid you have had a concussion"

I shook my head and couldn't believe what he was saying

"No it can't be true, did she manage to hurt me so much" I said.

He looked at me "She? Honey do you know who did this to you?" I nodded.

"We need to get hold of the police," he said, pulling the cord so that a nurse came in.

"Mr. Byrne what can we do for you today?” She looked at him and he looked at me, when she saw that I was awake she came over to me.

"Miss. Nielsen good that you are awake now, I will just check you and then I think the police want to talk to you” I nodded

"How long have I been here?" I asked

She looked at me "2 days, you have been unconscious for a long time"

I looked at Nicky again and could see that he looked very tired and was still wearing the same clothes.

"Have you been sitting here all the time?" I asked him, he nodded and smiled at me.

I smiled at him and mimed thanks.

She finished examining me and asked about a few things to check if my memory was fine, she looked at me again.

"I will find the police so you can tell them what happened because we know that it was not an accident" I nodded again and she left.

The police came in to me and they asked me a number of questions

The officer looked at me "Miss Nielsen do you know who gave you these injuries?" 

"Yes" I said and looked at them "and I hope she never gets the chance to do it again, were there any surveillance tapes?"

"We have the surveillance, we just have to find out if it fits together" one of the officers told me.

I nodded again and looked at Nicky "you won't be happy to hear this"

"I already think I know who did it, I just don't understand why she did it," he said

The officer looked at me and when I told him it was Nicky's x-wife Georgina who had done it, I could feel Nicky getting angry.

I held his hand in mine but when I told them that she had told me to keep away from Nicky, or else it would be worse for me, he let go of my hand stood up and walked back and forth. 

Afterwards, when I told the officer that I not have had the time to defend myself, I looked at Nicky, he stopped and I sent the other officer a look, he understood and went to Nicky and got him outside to calm him down.

The one who had stayed with me finished they questing and said before he left "She will get her sentence"

I nodded and sighed "Yes, or make my life miserable"

He squeezed my shoulder and looked at me "I'm sending Mr. Byrne in again”

With those words, he left, and shortly after, Nicky came back to me and gave me a kiss

"Sorry honey, I just can't believe she did it but she's not going to hurt you again, and if we have to see anything positive in this, it won't be so easy for her now to get custody"

I nodded "no but it will probably still be a fight and now we have this too"

My voice cracked and my eyes started to fill with tears, he held me tight and repeated

"She's not going to hurt you again"

A few weeks later I was called to court to testify against her, she was charged with violence against me, the evidence showed what I had said, and she could not deny that it was her on the tape, she was sentenced to community service and given a restraining order so that she couldn’t approach me again.

Their children were not told that it was their mother who had assaulted me. She had also charmed herself out of having them temporarily removed.

Nicky was furious about it, but tried to hold out until their tour was over when the fight for custody really started

When the tour was over, Nicky invited me home to his apartment; he thought it was way too long since we had had an evening together so he would make it as romantic as possible.

He had asked me to put on a nice dress. I was intrigued, but when I rang the doorbell and he opened the door, it all made sense.

There he was in a suit, and god I loved him in a suit, he always looked like a young version of James Bond. He took a step back so I could enter and as soon I was over his doorstep he closed the door, held me tight and gave me a kiss.

"You look good tonight my darling" he said

I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, he had my favourite on.

"You look good too honey, and you do smell good" I smiled at him and gave him one more kiss

"Mmm it smells good, what is there for dinner?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he said and showed me to the table, it was beautifully covered and in the centre of the table there was 2 candles, he pulled out the chair so I could sit down before he went to pick up the food.

We got a starter and main course, when we were finished I looked at him

"What do we have for dessert then?" I asked

He sent me a cheeky smile and said

"Unfortunately I didn’t have the time to make dessert so you have to settle with me" he winked at me, and it sent shivers down my spine and made me tingle, I gasped a little.

"Mmm I think I can do that," I said and smiled fondly at him

He got up and pulled out my chair, we cleared the table and we went into the living room.

As we sat on the couch he kissed me deeply, it turned me on more than I expected, it was far too long since we had had some time on the sheets. I moaned low and when he let go of my lips and looked at me he could see the desire in my eyes.

"Mmm honey if we shall continue with this then we need to find a proper bed" I said and smiled at him.

He nodded, kissed me intensely, and lifted me up into his arms before carrying me into the bedroom

When we got in, he sat me down and took a step back, he looked at me intensely but there was love in his eyes, he came over to me again and kissed me.

His lips left mine and he whispered “I love your dress but you don't need it anymore”

His lips found mine once more, he kissed me deeply and pushed the straps on my dress down my shoulders before he unzipped it. It fell down around my ankles as our lips parted and as he took a step back, a gasp escaping him as I stood there in my black lace underwear. It was a gift from him, and it didn't leave much to the imagination.

I took a step toward him, so I now stood in front of my dress, I licked my lips and my nipples went hard at the thought of what would happen now.

When he saw that he grabbed me and pull me closer to him, I could feel the bulge in his pants, he was not unaffected by the sight. He caressed my breasts, it sent chills through me.

I moaned low as his kiss got even deeper. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, throwing it away before I continued with his pants. I pushed them down and he was quick to get out of them.

I found his cock and rubbed it gently outside his boxers, causing him to moan low now. I opened my mouth lightly and his tongue found its way into my mouth

His lips never left mine as he unbuckled my bra and ran his fingers down over my beasts, my nipples went harder and he took one between his fingers and squeezed it lightly

“ohh fuck Nix” I moaned loudly. Now my cunt was on fire. I returned to his cock and caressed it outside his boxers again. He was hard and already leaking, my fingers found its way into his boxers and when I took his hard member in my hand he moaned loudly

“ohhhhh fuck Bri”

I cuddled his cock even more, he couldn't hold back and he was moaning loudly now

"Oh fuck honey"

He removed my hands from his cock, and looked eagerly at me

"Don't, otherwise it will just be over too fast" he said

He then pushed me lightly over to the bed and as my legs collided with the mattress I fell down on my back. He followed and landed on top of me.

He smiled cheekily at me and his lips found my neck as he placed butterfly kisses all the way up to my lips, before he found my breasts and creased my nipples. He bit lightly on them before he took them in his mouth and sucked on them

“Ohh fuck, ohhhh fuck Nicky” I moaned loudly now and held onto the sheets, he let go of my nipples and came up to me again.

He looked loving at me

“Can you handle more?”

I whispered “yes”

He sent me a cheeky smile and whispered to me “lift your hips”

I did as told and he took of my panties, before his lips found mine once more. This time his kisses were like fire and full of passion. His hand found my cunt and I cried with pleasure when his fingers found their way into my wet center. He caressed me till I was gripping the sheets and I couldn't lie still, begging him now

“Nicky take me now I can't handle it anymore I want to feel you inside me once again”

He did not answer, but he looked at me and he could see the desire in my eyes, his eyes were also dark with desire, and I began to pull at his boxers. He understood and stood up to take them off.

I gasped when I saw his hard member. Fuck he was so big now, I licked my lips at that sight and he came up to me again, holding himself up just above my chest.

He looked lovingly at me and then he spread my legs and penetrated, we made love gently but as always it was not enough for us, so he set the pace and his thrusts became harder and harder, we moaned loudly and together we approached our climax. I came first and he followed shortly after, we lay for a long time and enjoyed each other, before he pulled out.

He looked at me and smiled crookedly before asking

"Is the dessert approved?"

I smiled at him "mmm it was a good dessert, I would like to order that again another time"

He looked at me lovingly before kissing me one last time and lay close to me, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

We were woken up the next day by his phone, it was his lawyer, Nicky was going to appear in court a few days later as the custody case was about to start.

He was relieved and hoped that it would be settled soon, but also feared how it all would go.

I was at home with him the day he was due in court. He was nervous so I gave him a hug and a kiss and said to him "Nix I'll support you the best I can, just remember that it may get ugly from her side"

"Yes, that's what I fear the most" he looked at me "but she didn’t do the best for herself when she attacked you," he said.

I nodded, but shivered at the thought of her gaze as she had said I should stay away from Nicky, otherwise it would be worst for me. He saw it and held me close

"Sorry I mentioned it honey"

"It’s ok honey, I just can't forget her look, but it will probably come with time" I smiled to him

"But you have to leave now otherwise you will be late and besides, I also have to go to work, my dad needs my help"

He smiled at me before finding a little box "here is a little gift for you"

I looked at him and opened it, inside was a key. Now I was confused

"Nix what do I do with this" I asked, holding it up

He shook his head "honey it's just a key to my apartment so you can come by whenever you want, I’m not asking you to move in" he said

I gave him a kiss "thank you I will see you later. I better get going now"

He gave me a hug "yes, see you later darling"

As I walked toward the door, he called after me. "Darling" I turned around "I love you, take care of yourself"

I looked at him. "I love you too" I said. He walked over to me and gave me a deep kiss before letting me out of the door.

When I came to my Dad’s office he could see that I was happier than ever, he now knew that I was dating Nicky.

We couldn't hide it from him when Georgina had assaulted me, the paramedic had called him cuz he was one of my contact persons in case of emergency, he had also met Nicky afterwards and they got on very well with each other.

Despite that I was a father's girl and he had a hard time letting go of me. He smiled to me when I came in to him

"Are you and Nicky doing well?" He asked

"Mmmmm" I nodded "he just gave me the key to his apartment and he said he loved me"

My dad whistled "yeah okay, I hope he doesn't break your heart"

I looked at him "it's not going to happen" I said.

He nodded, we didn't talk more about it that day, we just worked and enjoyed it.

14 days after the trial started, I could feel a change in Nicky's mood

_It's probably nothing_ I said to myself, but as the trial dragged on, it was as if he was pulling himself more and more away from me.

When we were together, it was like he wasn’t even in the room, when I asked him how it was going, he didn't really answer and eventually I stopped asking him, we slipped more and more away from each other and it made me sad.

One day when he had been in the court again and the trial had been going on for 1.5 months he couldn’t take it any longer, he didn’t know what to do anymore, he felt he let me down and even though he loved me he couldn't do that to me anymore.

He had been thinking of a solution for a long time, but could only come up with one, so even though he knew that he would hurt me, he saw no other way but to break up with me.

He called me one day as I sat with my dad and worked. He asked if I could came over later that day cuz he wanted to talk to me, I also wanted to talk to him cuz I had something to tell him and I thought he would be happy.

When I came over to him, I could immediately see that what he wanted to tell me was nothing positive, so I feared the worst.

"Honey" he began "I love you, but I can't do this to you anymore"

_Here it comes, he is breaking up with me_

"I hate that I have to hurt you this way, but as it is now, I just can't have a relationship with anyone besides my children."

I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks

"No honey don’t" I sniffed

He gave me a hug "I need to do this, I can't do this to you anymore. I can’t put you through this anymore"

I cried now "but what if I don’t care? I just want to be with you"

He shook his head

"It's not going to happen, find someone who makes you happy, because I can’t anymore"

I looked at him and couldn't believe what he had just said

"It's you who makes me happy, it's you I want to be with for the rest of my life, I can't love another as much as I love you, and you’re my soul mate. We can find a solution"

I was crying a lot now

He shook his head again, I could see it tormented him, he got up and walked towards the door, I fumbled with my key bundle and found his key, when I got to him I looked at him

"So I guess I don't need this anymore" I said with trembling voice handing him the key again

He took it and pulled me in to him before giving me one last kiss, I closed my eyes and enjoyed his lips against mine one last time before I walked out the door and it slammed behind me.

I texted my dad telling him I wasn’t coming in the rest of the day and went home to my apartment, I put music on and rolled myself up on the couch, I cried and cried over what I had lost.

I woke up the next day by a knocking on my door, it was my dad. He came around to comfort me, he had figured out what had happened when I wrote to him.

"What are you going to do now sweetie?" He asked, looking at me

"I don't know, Dad, I would have told him that I was 2 months pregnant with our child," I said, and caressed my stomach

"But when he broke up with me, I just couldn't say it" I sniffed.

"Are you going to keep it?" My Dad asked me

I nodded

"Yeah I've been thinking about it all night, and even if he doesn't want to be with me now, I will always have a part of him" I started crying again and my dad held me close

"Just wait till I get hold of him, he will regret that he has hurt my girl so much" my dad said.

I looked at him

"No dad, violence is not a solution, but I do have to have a little holiday at home with grandma in Sligo, if I stay here in Dublin I will just run in to him and I do not want that right now"

My dad nodded

"I will call her and tell here that you are coming by, but I will also have to tell her that you are pregnant and not are with the child's father anymore"

"Yes dad and it's just fine she'll discover it soon anyway" I sighed and found my suitcase and started packing my things while my dad called my grandma.

The next day I was standing at my grandmother's doorstep in Sligo, she welcomed me with open arms and gave me a safe place to be the next 3 months where I could get far away from Dublin and Nicky

When I had lived with my grandmother for a month, I could read in the newspaper that Nicky had won over Georgina and that he now had full custody over their children, I sighed lightly and packed the newspaper away so I didn't have to look at him, and think about what we had lost.

I was celebrating Christmas with my grandmother and my dad came by. He could see that I was feeling better again. He asked when I was coming back again cuz he missed me in the office. I told him it was going to be around March.

I was almost 5 months pregnant and had lived with my grandmother for the last 2.5 months.

I had just been to a scan again and found out that everything was fine and that it was a little girl that was lying cozy inside my tummy, I was getting better again and had approx. 14 days left with my grandmother before I would go back to Dublin and help my dad again.

I was wandering in my own thoughts when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me

"Hey miss, wait" He came up behind me "Sorry but you lost your wallet" I turned around and saw it was Shane

He looked at me

"Britta, what are you doing here in Sligo?" He was surprised to see me, and then he gave me a hug, he backed away as he felt my stomach.

"And what's that," he said, pointing to my little bump

I looked at him "long story, maybe we should find a cup of coffee somewhere?"

He nodded and said "I live right here around the corner, we can just go home to mines. Gillian would probably like to see you again"

I looked at him "that's fine Shay"

We went home to him in silence. I could see that he was thinking and thinking, and when we got home to his house he locked us in

"Honey I'm home" he shouted "I have a guest with me. Do you want to put some coffee on?"

She shouted back that she was in the kitchen and we could just come out there. He walked off first and I followed

"Guess who I ran into today," he said to Gillian, turning to me

"Britta sweetie, I am glad to see you again, but what are you doing here in Sligo?" She said, giving me a hug, she also backed away when she felt my stomach. "Britta what's going on here?" She said, putting a hand on my tummy and getting a small kick in response

I looked at her "it's a long story, but if you have the time I will tell you"

They both nodded and she poured coffee up before I started to tell what had happened the last 5 months. When I was finished telling, Shane looked at me

"Britta so does this mean that Nix doesn’t know that you are pregnant with his and yours daughter?"

I nodded

"Yeah he doesn't know because when I wanted to tell him he broke up with me and then I couldn't say it"

Gillian gave me a hug

"Shall we talk to him about it?" Shane asked

I shook my head

"No I don't think he wants to be with me, when he won over Georgina, he didn't even tell me, I had to read it in the newspaper, he also said I should find someone else who could make me happy because he couldn't”

I sighed deeply

"Even though I told him he was the only one who could make me happy, he still broke up with me" I sniffed a little and Gillian gave me a hug

"You still love him don´t you?" She asked

I nodded “I`d be lying if I said I didn`t, I just wish he felt the same way”

I got up and said

"Thank you for coffee and the talk, I'd better go home to my grandmother now"

I smiled and said "If it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be now"

I gave them a hug

"But if you see Nicky and he asks about me, will you give him this?"

I found the scan image of our little daughter and an envelope

"And tell him that if he wants to see his daughter and me he knows where to find us?"

They nodded "yes we will"

My voice cracked "thanks" 

Then I wiped away my tears that was running down my cheeks and said goodbye to them before I went home.


	9. Chapter 9

I went back to Dublin in March as I had promised my dad. I was 6 months pregnant and had planned to help my dad the last 2 months before I went off on maternity leave. I was hoping that Shane and Gillian had seen Nicky and that he had asked about me, but as my due date approached, I started losing hope. I knew I could just call him or visit him, but I didn't want to bother him. After all he was the one who broke up with me.

I was also convinced that the last thing he needed was a pregnant x-girlfriend and the fact that he had had nothing to say on that subject, I figured it would probably be best just being a single mom, my dad had promised to help me the best he could.

He had raised me alone. My mother had died when I was 3 years old, I could only remember my mother from what he had told me and it was always positive.

My dad was happy to have me back in the office and it all went on like usual, I enjoyed being back at work, planning tours for some of his clients.

They all really appreciated it because when I planned it everything went so well with the logistics and they always felt they also had time with their partners and children, even though they travelled a lot.

Shane, Kian, Mark and Nicky met again in April after their tour break, as they had a new tour to plan. It had to be planned down to every last detail so they still had time to be with their children.

When they met again they all had a good chat and Nicky told them what had happened lately

"I've been so busy getting everything in place in our new house, while hosting DWTSIRL again, but it’s all going really well and it's just great," he said.

Shane nodded “that’s so good to hear Nicky, I’m glad to hear that you’re getting settled into your new house and that the kids are alright, what’s the next thing you need to do then besides our tour? 

He looked at him strangely "what do you mean?"

“What about your love life? Or is it enough right now with the kids? Shane asked him.

Shane couldn't help being worried about his best friend, he really hoped Nicky would ask about Britta and how she was doing, so he could get the things from her that Shane had for him. Shane hated the idea of keeping such a big secret.

Nicky went distant and unresponsive, he just let the others talk, while his thoughts wandered back to Britta, it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life when he broke up with her, he knew that now, but he had been way too big of a coward to try to call her.

He had tried to visit her, but when he came by her apartment she wasn’t home, her neighbour told him that she was on a holiday, then he had asked her if she knew when Britta would be back again, but her neighbour didn’t know and since then he hadn’t tried again.

However, he hoped that she would be their tour manager on this tour as well, then he could try to win her heart once again. He still loved her and she was the only one after his children who mattered to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the others talk about Britta and how well their tour had been planned when she was in charge of it, he woke completely up when Shane told them, that he had met her in Sligo 1 month ago

"Shay?" he said.

"Yes Nix"

"Did you meet Britta in Sligo? My Britta?" He asked with hope in his voice and light in his eyes

"Yes I ran after her in the street, she had lost her purse, I first saw it was her when she turned around" he smiled to him

Nicky's heart skipped a beat and then he asked "how is she?"

Shane looked at him and thought _finally_ before answering him

"She was fine considering the circumstances. Oh and by the way she asked me to give you something if I saw you" he said and got up and found his wallet

Shane handed him the small envelope, it was slightly curled as he’d had it in his wallet ever since she had asked him to give it to Nicky if he ever asked how she was doing.

"Here Nix," he said, handing him the envelope

Nicky shuddered when he took it, when he opened it there was a small note with her handwriting on it

_"Dear Nicky_

_I hope you get this, I never managed to tell you this, because when you broke up with me I couldn't tell you. I just need you to know that I still love you and I hope that our daughter will get to know you one day. I will certainty tell her about her amazing father._

_I don't expect anything from you, we will be fine even if you don't want to see us, but when you read this, Shane has something else for you_

_Yours Britta”_

Nicky sat quietly reading the letter over and over again, and when he looked up he saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. "What does it say?" 

He read it out loud and when he had finished, you could hear a pin drop, he had tears in his eyes and his throat was dry when he looked at Shane again

“Shane, do you have anything else for me?" Shane nodded and found the ultrasound picture.

"Here my friend, she said that if you wanted to be with them, you would know where to find her"

He looked at the picture of his daughter for a long time, all of a sudden he got up and looked at the others and said "You have to do this meeting without me, I have to go and fix the biggest mistake I’ve ever made in my life!"

They looked at him before they each said "see you Nix, good luck with everything"

I was walking around at home and was making a list of what I was missing for my daughter's room. I had about 2 months left before she was due and I finally had some spare time, so now I needed to get the last things done.

I walked around listening to Westlife’s latest album Spectrum, but skipped "One Last Time" cuz it reminded me too much of Nicky, and what we had lost. Then there was a knocking on the door

_Hmmm who is coming now, I’m not expecting anyone._

I walked to the door and opened

"Hello my darling" he said. I looked up and then straight into his beautiful blue eyes, and then I slammed the door again

_Fuck fuck fuck what is he doing here? Easy, calm down Britta, don’t panic, breathe._

He knocked again and I opened again

"May I come in?" he asked

I nodded and stepped back so he could enter. I went back into the living room and sat down again.

It was safe to say that I was in shock, I had gradually given up hope of ever seeing him again, and didn’t know if he wanted anything to do with us in the end.

I didn't really notice that he turned down the music, or sat down next to me until he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Good music taste you have," he said

I looked at him and said "thank you"

We sat quietly and didn't talk for the next 5 minutes, I got up and skipped "One Last Time" when it came on again. I looked at Nicky and couldn't quite understand that he was actually sitting on my couch, and then he asked me

"Why don't you want to hear it?"

I shrugged my shoulders "it just reminds me too much of what I lost when we broke up" I said

_Fuck I really hurt her I hope she can forgive me._

He got up and walked over to me, stroking my hair away from my face and looked me deep in the eyes before giving me a kiss. I sighed deeply, oh god how I had missed his lips against mine.

I was sad when his lips left mine again, so I pulled him toward me the best I could and found his lips again until we were interrupted by a kick.

I smiled as he pulled away from me and put a hand on my tummy, he looked at me lovingly

"Is that our daughter saying hello to me?"

I nodded

"Yes, maybe she can feel that her mother is happy" I said "But Nicky what are you doing here?" I asked him

He found my letter and the scan image and showed it to me

"I got this from Shane today when I asked him about you. He told me you had met each other in Sligo?"

"Yeah I was on holiday and stayed with my grandmother for 3 months when you broke up with me, I couldn't stand being here anymore" I wiped my tears away "damn hormones" I muttered slowly

He looked at me

"Sorry for hurting you like that, how far were you when I was a coward?"

I looked at him and pulled him over to the couch again "can we just sit and talk about it all, it's hard to stand up" I said and looked down at my stomach, he nodded and we sat down

"I was 2 months pregnant when I wanted to tell you about it, I had only just found out myself 2 days before, but then when you broke up with me, and said I should find someone else who could make me happy, then I couldn't tell you, so I fled to my grandmother and I only came back in March”

I sighed deeply and he looked at me

“So you got pregnant the night you had to settle with me for dessert? He said, sending me a naughty smile

I nodded "yes that's what I can figure out, I have about 2 months left now give or take"

"Did you give her a name yet?" he asked

"Yes, I want to call her Lilly"

He gave me a hug "it's a beautiful name" he said and looked at me before asking

"So what do you need to get done?" 

I looked confused at him

"Nicky I don't expect anything from you. You also have Rocco, Jay and Gia to take care of"

I looked at him again and said

“Nix, how will I know that you won’t leave me again if it all becomes too difficult?” I sighed and continued

“I won’t be able to cope if you are leaving me again, it was hard enough the first time.”

He looked at me and said

"Honey, I don't know how to convince you, but I won’t leave you again I just can't, you are the one I want to be with now and for many years to come”

I was about to say something to him when he shushed at me and began to sing.

_Baby open your heart  
Won't you give me a second chance  
And I'll be here forever  
Open your heart  
Let me show you how much I care  
And I will make you understand  
If you open your heart  
To love me once again_

I smiled to him when he finished "Isn't it a bit cheesy to use your own lyrics to tell me that?"

He looked at me "yes maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you" he took my hand and looked at me. "Darling, the biggest mistake I ever made in my life was to leave you, I should never have done that and I know that now, I hope you can forgive me"

"Nix honey, I forgave you already when you stood on my doorstep, yes I slammed the door on you, but I still love you and have always had a little hope that you would come back. But…"

He looked at me "but?"

"I want to take it easy this time. I thought your children should know soon, but I also still want to know that you are here for me and our daughter forever”

He gave me a kiss, and put his hand on my stomach and held me tight.

"I will be there" he whispered softly to me and gave me a kiss

I whispered to him “Do you think Rocco, Jay and Gia will understand?"

"I hope they can, Rocco and Jay have said they would like to see me happy again" he sighed, but then smiled at me "It should be an option now that you’re mine again" he smiled crookedly at me.

I got up and looked at my watch and then at him "it's late, are we going to order some food or are you going home to your kids"

"They are on a little holiday in my mother’s house" he said "so food sounds good to me"

We ordered and ate in silence, but there was something I had to get an answer to and that was Georgina and her mood.

"Nicky, I'm not too keen on this subject, but I need to know. What about Georgina? Has she moved on or does she still want you back? I can't forget what she did to me”

He looked at me "she’s no longer a part of mine or the children's life, she’s found a new man"

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

We continued and talked about what was best for when I had to meet his children again, and discussed how I should be re-introduced to them.

We agreed that this time I would be introduced to them as Nicky's girlfriend and they would also be told what was clear to see, that I was pregnant and that they were going to have a little sister”

As we went to bed he held me close and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicky woke me up the next morning with a gentle kiss. I smiled at him when I opened my eyes and just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, I had to poke him. He laughed and gave me another kiss.

"Good morning my darling…… Oh god I have missed saying that!" he said, smiling widely

I smiled widely to him too and pulled him down for yet another kiss.

He sighed when his phone rang he looked at it

"Sorry darling, but its Shane, I'll need to take it, they had a meeting yesterday about our new tour but I ran out on them before the meeting started because of you"

He put a hand on my stomach and answered the phone

"Hey Shay what’s up?" he was quiet

"Yes she is here she is lying next to me, well okay yes there must be a good chemistry, no I do not know if it will work, yes I can ask her, I will call you later"

I looked confused at him "what did he want?"

"The others have been talking to Louis after the meeting yesterday, they didn’t feel a really good chemistry with our new tour manager, and so he asked me if I could ask you something?" he looked at me

"Okay, what are you going to ask me then?" I said

“Would you or your dad by any chance consider being our tour manager instead?" He looked at me with pleading eyes

I took a deep breath

"I don't know if I can do it with Lilly, she’ll still be very small and need her mom 24/7"

He nodded

"I know darling, but if you take the job, I would be able to see you and Lilly every day, plus I won’t have to leave you behind" he looked at me and I could see he was thinking something

"Yes of course" he said "why haven't I thought of that before"

I looked at him

"Nicky, you’re making me a little confused now, what are you thinking?"

"Your dad and you work well together don't you?" he asked

"Well, yeah we do, why?"

"You could work together on our tour, then even if Lilly needs her mother now and then, we would still have a great tour manager" he smiled now

I looked at him and gave him a kiss

"That's a good idea honey, but we need to talk to my dad before we decide anything, I don't quite know if he has forgiven you yet" I told him

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that," he said, looking at me "do you think he can forgive me for hurting his daughter?"

"We’ll only know when we talk to him, but I think that we need to tell your mom and maybe the children first, and then I will try to talk to my Dad" I told him.

My stomach growled "but breakfast first" I said.

He nodded "yes, I could use that too"

We had breakfast before Nicky decided to call his mother and talk to her about everything that had been going on the last 24 Hours. He explained it as briefly as he could that we were back together.

His mother was glad to hear it and he asked her if we could come by later that day when the kids were in school cuz we had something else to tell her, she said that we could just drop by and that she was looking forward to seeing me again.

Later that day we went to his mother's house. She opened the door and gave Nicky a hug and then she looked at me and said

"Britta I’m glad to see you again, you look good”

Then she looked at my belly and then looked at us both and said

“Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Nicky looked at his mom

“Yes there is mum, but can we come in?”

“Of course” she said and stepped aside to let us in. We hung our jackets and went into the living room

His mother looked at us again

"Ok, what's going on here"

Nicky looked at her and told her

"Britta is pregnant with our baby, she is about 7 months along, but I only found out yesterday."

His mom sat still and looked at him. She was in shock but she managed to say

“But Nico how, what, when? Please tell me that you still love her?”

He looked at his mom and took my hand

“Mom, I love her and I would like to be with her and hopefully for the rest of my life. But we would like to take it easy with the kids before they get to know. We don’t think they need to know all of this today, but maybe about a week or so.” She nodded and he asked

“Would you mind having them a little while longer? That would give us a bit more time to figure out how to tell them all of this. It’s a lot for them to take in at once but I’ll come by later this evening to tell them about Britta and me”

She didn’t say anything but got up and gave Nicky a hug

"Nico my boy, you two have been through a lot, with Georgina attacking you" she said looking at me

“Then that horrendous custody case, which took its toll on you and made you leave the woman you love” she said and looked at Nicky

"Yes mam, but I will never let her go again" he said and looked at me lovingly

"She is my soul mate. I just didn’t realize that until I’d let her go"

She nodded and said

“I wouldn’t mind having the kids another week, so you two can get some private time to figure everything out, I won’t tell them anything”

Nicky and I got up to give her a hug goodbye, said thank you and told her that Nicky would come by later to talk with the kids

“If I’m still alive that is. I don't know if Britta’s dad can forgive me for hurting her" he said to her

She sighed and gave him a hug

"Nico, he'll probably will when he sees how happy his daughter is again, look at her she is glowing. And it’s not only a pregnancy glow"

She smiled to us, walked us to the door and waved goodbye.

We got back to my apartment, I called my dad and asked him if I could come by in a little while because I had something I would like to talk to him about

“Of course” he said, he had just finished the last work today and he had always time for his daughter.

As we drove to his office, I told Nicky to keep in the back while I went in to talk to my dad because I wasn’t sure how he would take it. I knocked on the door to his office Nicky waited outside

“Come in” he said I entered and he got up and gave me a hug

“Sweety, I had missed you” he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

I laughed "oh Dad, you only saw me yesterday."

"Yes, but I still miss my girl" he said and continued.

“You are glowing today my girl, but sit down what would you like to talk to me about?"

"You see dad, the time for miracles isn’t over yet" I said, and looked at him. He looked confused and I continued

"Dad, Nicky came by yesterday, he gave me an apology and asked if I would give him another chance because he wanted this time to be forever"

My dad looked at me and I could see that he was a little angry

"What did you do then?”

"I had a long talk with him and let my heart make the decision" I said

“Sweety, you’re not giving him another chance, are you?

I nodded and said “Dad, I still love him and I really want our daughter to get to know her dad”

"Okay, but I hope he doesn't hurt you again, I don't want to see you fall apart like that again." he said to me

I nodded "I know Dad, but please won’t you just give him another chance to show you, and of course me that he actually means it this time?"

"Yes, I will but I won’t promise you to be nice to him” he said firmly.

“So where is he then? If he wants me to give him another chance, he better start with an apology for hurting my little girl" my father told me

"I’ll find him, he’s out in the hall waiting for me"

I got up and walked to the door

"Honey, my dad wants to see you again" I said

I gave him a kiss and whispered to him

"A word of advice, just start out with apologising for hurting his daughter. That might come in handy before asking if he wants to be Westlife’s tour manager along with me on your new tour, and don't expect him to be kind to you" I said to Nicky

He looked at me, stood up and gave me a kiss before he muttered “God give me strength”

I walked through the door again and he followed me. My dad looked at Nicky as he entered the office. Nicky walked over to him and reach out his hand

"Hello Mr. Nielsen"

My father shook his hand

"Hello Nicky, to what do I owe the honour?"

Nicky looked at him "First of all, I want to apologize for hurting your daughter, and then I would like to ask you something on Westlife's behalf"

My dad looked at him "apology accepted, but don't expect me to forgive you right away, you have a lot to prove now that you are back with my daughter again"

Nicky nodded and looked at my dad again "that's fine too, I was a big coward, but I really want to prove that I'm worthy of your daughter this time, I love her very much"

My Dad nodded "Ok then we agree. What would you like to ask me about on Westlife's behalf?"

"We want to ask you if you are free for the next six months, because Westlife is now without a Tour Manager and we could really use someone like you and Britta. With the experience you two have, we’re certain that this tour will be our best tour ever. Would you be able to help us?"

My dad looked at him, and then he looked at me I could tell he wasn't quite fond of that suggestion.

"Britta, I think we need to have a small chat" my dad said looking at me. I nodded and walked over to him

"Is this your idea?" He asked, I shook my head

"No, Dad, but please can you help them? If you say yes then we can help them together and beside I always wanted to work with you, plus Nicky can see me and Lilly every day, and show both me and you that he actually will be there for us, and if I am prevented from planning any part of their tour then you can be my back up because we now do it together from the start."

He nodded and gave me a hug before looking at Nicky again

"I will help you lads, but it's mostly for Britta's sake, as she’ll need time to look after my granddaughter"

Nicky looked at him with relief in his eyes and said "thank you so much, the other lads will be so happy to hear that. We really look forward to working with the both of you"

"But Nicky" my father said a little bit threatening

"Don't expect me to forgive you tomorrow, I expect that you show me, that you want my daughter, so I'll keep an eye on you"

Nicky nodded again and once again thanked him on Westlife’s behalf.

I went over to Nicky, took his hand looked him in the eyes and gave him a kiss before whispering to him "just wait outside for a minute I just need to talk to my dad again"

He looked at me and asked “are you sure darling?” I nodded.

“Okay I’ll be waiting for you” then he walked out the door and I looked at my dad. I was a bit angry

"Dad I know you want to protect me, but please don't be so harsh to him. It's okay that you don't want to forgive him right away, but just try to give him a benefit of a doubt, if not for me then at least for Lilly’s sake"

"All right my lil girl. So when will I meet the rest of the guys?" he asked me

I answered him "in a few days we just need to arrange it all with Louis, but in the meantime you can just start working on the plans, just start with my plans from last year" I smiled to him

"Okay” He said “Then I'll see you in a few days my lil Mouse"

Mouse was his nickname for me, and I thought it was sweet.

After getting back to my apartment again Nicky called the other lads to tell them that they now had a tour management again and not only did they have Britta back on the team but also her Dad, so this tour could be the best one ever.

He looked at me and said “I need to get going now my mom is waiting for me”

“Yes I know Nix” he gave me a kiss before heading for the door, then I called after him “honey!”

He turned around and I walked over to him and gave him another kiss “there is a spare key under the doormat, if you chose to come here and spend the night”

He looked at me lovingly “always my darling, always”

He gave me one more kiss before he left, he needed to get home to his mom and his kids to tell them about me.

He knocked on the door to his mother’s house before entering

"Hi Mom, are they in the living room?"

She nodded "yes they are. Are you ready to tell them most of what’s going on?"

"Yes mom, they deserve to know, so I’m telling them about me and Britta" he said, and walked into the living room

When they saw him they gave him a hug, before he asked them to sit down on the couch again

"Rocco, Jay and Gia I have something to tell you, and it's very important that you listen to me" they nodded and he continued.

"Do you remember Britta?" they nodded again.

"Well when she was our tour manager last year she and I became a couple" they looked at him and stared.

"But I broke up with her when I fought with your mother of custody because I thought I had failed her and I wouldn’t do that to someone I loved so much"

Jay reached up his hand

"Dad you loved her but let her go then?"

Nicky nodded and Jay said ok before Nicky continued

"But I went to see her yesterday after Shane gave me a letter from her and now we are a couple again"

It was quiet until Gia sighed "how romantic.” She looked at her father and said

"Dad when will we see her again? I miss her"

Nicky smiled and walked over to them

"How about in a week, Britta and I just need to talk, so if you don't mind, Grandma would love it if you’d stay with her another week, while I'm staying with Britta, because we have a lot to talk about"

Rocco and Jay looked at him "okay dad, but only 1 more week then"

"Okay boys I promise" They all gave him a hug and said goodbye before he went home to me.

He found the extra key and locked himself in, he slid into the bedroom and took off his clothes before he crawled down under the duvet to me, I smiled and turned around to give him a kiss when I felt his hand on my tummy

"How did it go?" I asked him sleepy

He smiled at me

"They're looking forward to see you again. But one week was all I got from the boys. So in 1 week you’re meeting them again, darling, now go to sleep you’ll needing it"

He gave me a kiss and held me close, he started to hum to me and not long after I was fast asleep, he looked at me and smiled

_Oh darling you’re beautiful lying here in my arms let’s stay this way forever_

He gave me a kiss on the cheek I smiled in my sleep and whispered _“_ Nicky my love”

He held me closer to him and whispered "Britta my love I'll never let you go again"


	11. Chapter 11

The next week Nicky and I had the time to find each other again, we enjoyed ourselves, ate good food and we got to talk a lot about everything that had happened in those 5 months we had been apart.

He was very attentive of me and did everything he could to show me that he meant what he had said; that he wanted to be with me and our daughter, hopefully for the rest of his life. He barely left my side and he loved to cuddle my tummy.

He looked at me in an odd way when I told him I wanted to go out and buy some things for her.

"I'll come with you" he said

"You don't have to, I can do it myself" I told him

"Yes, I know, but I really want to" he insisted

I nodded "Okay, I just hope we won’t be on the cover of a magazine tomorrow then" I said sighing

"You're not comfortable with it?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No, it’s probably best that I’m invisible. At least until your kids know about us and the new baby" I looked at him and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Nicky my love, I do love you, and I really love that you want go shopping with me. And I promise you as soon as your children have been told, you can shop with me all that you want, but not until the kids know, okay? I don’t want them to see it on the front page of a magazine or hear it from someone at school"

I gave him a kiss and looked at him again.

"I hope you can understand that?"

He nodded

"Yes honey I can, but please let me come with you, I will only buy 1 thing?" he looked at me with his big puppy eyes and I couldn't say no.

"ONLY 1 thing then" I smiled at him "but afterwards we should go straight to Louis and have the last things sorted out with him and then get my father's plan to the other lads" I told him

He nodded and smiled at me and we left.

We went into the first baby shop we found and he only bought 1 item of clothes for her. He got it wrapped as a gift, to hide it as much as possible and I only fell more in love with him when he did that.

We went to see Louis to get the rest of the plans settled. He was however a bit shocked to see me pregnant, and when we told him that Nicky was the father, he almost fell out his chair. When he had calmed himself down, we showed him the plans and he loved them.

Then my Dad could finally met the rest of the lads and tell them about the plans, they thought it was really good and they agreed to it. 

When that was under control, Nicky was much more relaxed. My father was also more relaxed now, but he had also done what he had said he wanted, mainly to keep an eye on Nicky. We were all looking forward to the tour now, despite my due date being in the middle of it, but before it could begin we still needed to tell his children about it. This week alone with Nicky had been amazing but now I was looking forward to seeing his children again.

We went to his mother’s house because it was important for us that his children got to know the truth. Yvonne who had seen us coming stood in the door and welcomed us with open arms. She looked at us while we took off our shoes and jackets.

"They are in the living room, I’ve explained to them that you have something important to tell them"

We nodded and followed her into the living room.

"So kids Dad and Britta are here now" she told them

They looked up and ran over and gave their father a hug, they also looked at me

Rocco and Jay whispered something to each other as they looked at their father and then at me again.

"Wow Bri did you eat a ball?!" Gia said, pointing to my tummy

I smiled at her

"No sweetie I didn't" I smiled

"Gia, you need to think" Jay said, “She's so big because there's a baby in there”

Gia stuck her tongue out to him. I sat down so it was easier for her to give me a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again Bri, I've missed you," she said, and added "And so has my dad, but he just won’t admit it!" She said in a serious tone.

She leaned in to me and then whispered the best she could "I saw it when he was looking at pictures of you and he cried a little"

Nicky and his mother could easily hear it. I looked at Nicky and he looked sad, I don't think he knew that Gia had noticed it.

"I missed you and your dad too," I told her. "Come and sit on the couch, your Dad and I have something we need to tell you"

She nodded and sat down. I got up again and walked over to Nicky and took his hand.

Yvonne sat on the couch with the children, she thought it was best because it was quite a bit of news we were about to give them. Rocco looked at Jay and pushed him, Jay looked at me and said

"Britta, it’s true that you and Dad are a couple now?"

I nodded "Yeah I couldn't say no when he asked me if we should try again"

He looked at Rocco triumphantly "I told you, it was true what Dad said, you just need to listen!"

"Well, then I'm right about the rest," Rocco said, before Yvonne shushed them

"Your dad is about to talk right now" she said, and nodded to Nicky to let him know he could continue

He looked at me with a confused look and whispered "I don't know what they are talking about"

"Neither do I" I whispered back just as confused.

"Rocco, Jay and Gia" he said "what I am telling you now is important so I would like it if you would listen carefully now and not say anything until I’ve finished talking"

They all nodded and 'zipped' their mouths

"As you can see, Britta is pregnant and this will probably come as a little shock to you, but the baby is your sister" They looked at him open-mouthed before he continued 

"Britta got pregnant last year when we were together," he told them and continued

“We were also a couple back then, we just kept it to our self at that time, cuz we thought I was for the best”

Rocco looked at Jay and then said just as triumphantly "I was right about us becoming big brothers again!"

They smiled at each other before Nicky shushed them this time

"Do you have anything you want to ask us about?" he asked them

Gia looked at me "Britta?"

"Yes Gia?"

"When will I become a big sister?"

”In about 2 months sweetie, are you excited about that?” she nodded and went over to me and cuddled my tummy. Just as Gia touched my belly the baby kicked, Gia's eyes grew big and then she laughed.

“Bri! The baby kicked my hand!” she almost shouted with excitement.

I couldn’t help but smile when I saw the excitement on her face.

Nicky looked at her, his eyes full of love for her. She was daddy’s lil girl, it was obvious to see. Gia cuddled my tummy a bit more and I smiled at her while I stroked her hair. Nicky looked at us and saw the love for his kids in my eyes.

_Oh god how I love her, one day I hope she will do me the honour of becoming my wife_

He thought and wasn’t even intimidated by it.

He knew it was what he wanted but would wait a while before asking her to marry him.

_First we need to move in together and then I’ll take it from there._

Rocco and Jay came to give us a hug and said they were looking forward to meeting their little sister, and told us they were happy we were back together, because they could see how happy their dad was.

We packed the children's stuff and went home to Nicky's new house, it was the first time I saw it. His kids gave me the grand tour and the last stop was the living room where Nicky was waiting for us.

As we entered the room he smiled widely to me and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he kissed me, his children had gone to their rooms and we didn’t see them again the next couple of hours.

All of a sudden Nicky got up and took my hand

"Come my darling, I want to show you something." I watched as he stopped outside a door

"Close your eyes" he said and I immediately followed instructions and closed them. He took my hand again and we went 2 steps in "you may open them now" he said

I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing in a small room. It was furnished with a crib, a small closet and a nappy changing table. I looked at Nicky

"I know it's not much yet and I'm not asking you to move in either, but I just want to show you that Lilly has a room here if you would like to stay with the 4 of us" he said, scratching his hair

I gave him a hug "thank you Nicky it's nice to know, but I'm not ready to move in just yet, I hope you understand that."

He nodded "that's fine my love, but I thought you should know"

I gave him a kiss and looked at him "you're an amazing man and I'm glad you're mine"

We walked out of the room and he locked the door again, before he smiled at me and asked

"Do you want to stay here and sleep tonight?"

"Yes I would like to, but I just need some extra clothes and a toothbrush," I said

He took me into the bedroom and opened a closet, "I hope you can use some of this, please don’t be mad at me, but I did some shopping for you when I wasn't with you during the week" he looked apologetically at me.

I shook my head and smiled at him "you are crazy babe, thank you very much I really appreciate it. It’s lovely"

He gave me a kiss "I better start cooking dinner" he said. I looked at him and said "I'll help you"

We made dinner and the kids thought it was nice that I was there. We really enjoyed ourselves and I helped get Gia to bed. When we sat in her room she looked at me "Are you moving in with us?"

"Not right now sweet Gia, but later, your dad and I just have to figure it all out again" I told her

She nodded “ok but are you here when I wake up then?”

I nodded "yes I'm sleeping here tonight; it's too late now for me to go home"

She smiled widely to me. "Good night Britta, see you tomorrow then" she said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said good night and went into the living room

I sat down and put my head on his shoulder and sighed deeply

"What a day! And what a week! Thank you for coming back to me again love" I said to him

"Thank you for letting me in to your heart again” Nicky said sounding relieved and kissing me on the top of my head.

“I was so happy when Shane told me he’d met you. I was shocked when I got your letter from him though, but when I got it I knew I couldn't let you go again"

I looked at him and he continued

"I do believe in fate and that it has got us back together again, I’m looking forward to the tour and being able to spend every day with you and Lilly" he said while looking lovingly at me.

"I'm also looking forward to it" I yawned "shall we go to bed?"

He nodded "yes let's go to bed"

We went to the bedroom, as I lay down next to him on the bed and smiled to him, he gave me a loving kiss before we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I spent as much time with Nicky and his kids as possible, when I wasn't working with my dad. I also needed to organize Lilly's room. I loved being with Nicky and his kids, but I was still doubting if he meant it seriously, so I still hadn’t opened my heart completely to him again.

I had spoken to my dad about it, and asked him what he was thinking because I would be sad if history repeated itself. If that was the case then it would be better to be alone with our daughter. 

Nicky paced around his house, there was only 1 week till the tour should begin and Britta had just returned home after another visit.

He sat in his own thoughts and played with a key to his house, he would have given it to her today, but when he had asked what she was thinking about moving in with him again she had once again said “no not right now” so he hadn't given it to her.

He hoped that the tour could bring them closer to each other again, because they were soon going to be parents, and he didn't know what else to do to show her that he meant it seriously.

_You can ask her if she wants to marry you, but then what if she says no, I can't risk that, I will not lose her again._

There was a knock on the door and when he opened he got a shock, it was Britta’s Dad

"Hi Nicky" he said

"Hello Tony"

"May I come in?" Nicky stepped aside to let him in.

Tony looked around and then he looked at Nicky. He looked angry and then he said

"I don't know what you’ve done, but Bri is completely upset about this relationship, she’s talking about how it’s probably easier to be alone with your daughter, so I think we need to talk"

Nicky looked at him shocked and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Let's go into the living room," he said, showing him the way

As they sat in there, Nicky looked at Tony

"Ok, what did she say to you?"

"She told me she doesn't know if you mean what you said, that she is your one and only, and that you love her, and want to be with her"

Nicky interrupted him

"But I do, I don't want to be with anyone but her, I would’ve given her a key to the house today, but when she once again said no to moving in I just couldn't" His voice cracked and he blinked away his tears.

Tony looked at him and patted him on the shoulder

"Nicky, I still don't like you, but I don’t want to see my daughter hurting like this, so listen carefully to what I’m telling you now.”

He nodded

“I think she's truly afraid of losing you again, and that's why she's holding back with moving it with you and opening her heart completely to you again" He said.

Nicky nodded and sighed

"But I’m not sure how to show it to her in other ways than I already do"

"You’ll need to start thinking to figure it out because she doesn’t feel like you’re in this and I don't want to see her fall apart like she did the first time you left her" Tony said in a harsh tone

Nicky scratched his hair and exclaimed

"Do you really think that I want to lose her again? I will go through hell for her, I will get down on my knees and pray, no beg her to stay with me. For god sake, it’s her I want to marry!”

Tony looked shocked at him "you want to marry her?"

"Yes, is that so hard to understand?! I love your daughter very much! More than I’ve ever loved a woman before!" Nicky said angrily,

Tony could see that he meant it. So he just sat as though he had been petrified and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. When he finally knew what to say he said

"Then do something about it, show her that you mean it when we're on tour. Don't let her doubt your feelings, ask her to marry you if that's what it takes"

Now it was Nicky's turn to be shocked "did you just give me permission to marry your daughter?!" he asked

"Yes I did, but don’t think I have forgiven you." he said. Nicky nodded and Tony got up "I'd better get back to the office"

"Yes, but can I just show you something?" Nicky asked

Tony looked at him and nodded. Nicky told him to come with him and showed him the room he had decorated for Lilly

“I know that it’s not completely done yet, but it’s a start and I will get it done before Lilly arrives” he said to him

Tony nodded and said that he thought it was nice. He then said goodbye and told him that he would see him next week.

I was just finishing the last thing for the day in my dad’s office when my dad came in. I could see that he was upset, but he wouldn't tell me why when I asked him. So I just let him be, when I said goodbye to him he looked at me.

“Bri we just need to have a little talk about Nicky and everything that is happening right now between the two of you” I nodded and he told me he had visited him earlier and said

"I still haven't forgiven him, but I think you should open your heart a bit more, he only wants the best for you and Lilly"

"But dad what if he leaves me again?"

"Bri, my sweet girl, I promise you he WON’T leave you again, just trust me on this one" he said. I immediately started wondering what Nicky had said to him since he sounded so sure.

The following week I didn’t have time to see Nicky, so I only got to see him again on the first day of the tour when we met backstage. My heart started pounding really fast when I saw him again and I couldn’t hold back the smile I got on my face when I saw him coming over. He took my hands and held them thigh and looked me deep in the eyes

"Hello my love, God I've missed you," he said and gave me a long kiss full of passion. Shane coughed just to interrupt us and I looked shyly at him and the others

"Sorry guys, but I’ve missed her like crazy," Nicky said

"Yeah, we can see that Nix " Mark said dryly

"But we still have a few things we need to take care of, so you have to miss her a little longer" Kian said

"Yes Nix we need to do the last sound checks, and rehearse the start of the show” Shane said

I looked at him and said

"You better get going, I'll be waiting in the lounge and I will be sitting on front row tonight when you walk in" I stood on my toes to give him a kiss again before he joined the others.

He was so busy so he didn't have time to come into the lounge before the show started.

I understood why and sat down on the first row and waited for him to get on stage instead, the show started and god what a show it was, wilder than ever before.

He told the crowd that he was in love again and that she was a beautiful and lovely woman and he hoped that they would get many years together, I smiled and loved that no one knew it was me he was talking about. I’d told him that I wouldn’t be keen on the stress it could cause and he’d accepted that.

That night when we got back to the hotel and I sat on the bed in my robe and enjoyed a moment of silence, he came over to me with a little box in his hand

"I have a small gift for you and I won’t take no for an answer!" he told me

I opened it and there were 2 keys "Nix, where do they fit?" I asked, holding them up

"One of them fits to my house and the other fits to a box"

"Hmm ok and what do I do with them then?"

He looked at me and smiled cheekily

"I expect you to move in with me and my kids, and once you’ve done that, you’ll get a clue to where the other key fits into"

I looked at him and shook my head

"You’re crazy babe, but yes I would really like to move in with you." I said and put the keys back in the box.

His smile grew wider and as he took the box from me he gave me a deep kiss, it started to buzz in my cunt, I laid down on the bed and he crawled up to me, I sighed deeply as he found my lips again and I gave into his kisses. He opened my robe and looked at me

"Oh honey, you are beautiful"

I looked at him and sighed

"Beautiful, I feel like a whale" I sighed.

He found my lips and kissed me again to shut me up, his hand found my breast and he caressed it. He hadn’t forgotten how to turn me on and it didn't take long before I was moaning loudly. He let go of my lips and smiled to me

"I really do love you my darling," he whispered

"Mmm" I said and pulled him down to me again. I kissed him deeply, before I tore on his t-shirt and got it off him. He lay down next to me and I let my fingers run down his chest and down to his boxers. I gave him a deep kiss and sneaked a hand inside, and as I grabbed his cock he gasped. I caressed him and he grew harder, pulling himself away from my lips and moaning loudly now.

"Oh fuck that's nice honey, oh shit" he took my hand and moved it away, his eyes were dark with desire and he was clearly turned on. I tore at his boxers and he took them off, his fingers found their way down to my panties and he kissed me deeply before he took them off me, spreading my legs and beginning to caress me. Now it was my turn to gasp, I moaned loudly now

"Oh fuck, Oh yeah keep going oh Nix" 

As his fingers found their way into my warm centre I was surprised at how turned on I was and how much I wanted him. He stopped with his caresses as my breathing became faster and I was close to coming. I moaned.

"No you can't do that to me" I whispered underneath my breath, he heard me and said

"Yes, I can and I will" he looked at me intensely

"Turn your back to me" he said firmly.

I did what he said and when he leaned closer to me I could feel his hard member, when he penetrated we both moaned loudly.

Fuck I had missed the feeling of him inside me. We made love gently and I enjoyed every second of it. He caressed me and I came several times, he moaned every time I came. Not long after he reached his climax and came with a roar. We lay still and enjoyed each other. I sighed with delight and turned so I laid on my back, he held me tight and kissed me gently

"I love you Britta and I can’t wait for you to move in with us"

I looked at him "I’m looking forward to that too, and to find out what the second key is for" I smiled at him

"Yes, you’ll find out soon enough, sleep well my darling," he said

"Mmm, hope you’ll sleep well too" 

“I always sleep perfect when you are lying next to me” he said hoarsely and held me close, before he felt asleep

I laid there for a moment just to listen to his steady breathing before I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

I had 1 week left to my due date, when we had a 2 week tour break. During the break I moved in with him. We were both aware that we wouldn’t be able to keep our relationship a secret much longer, but we hoped that we could manage until I had given birth. Then we had the time to find each other as parents, a couple and lovers. We both knew that it would be a life changing moment in our relationship and we both hoped that it would work out.

However, we didn’t have to wait long for our daughter to arrive, because on my due date the day we had moved the last things from my apartment, and we sat and relaxed my water broke. We rushed to the hospital and I gave birth to a healthy daughter. We were both overwhelmed by how small and fine she was. We were sent home the next day and his children welcomed her to the family with kisses and cuddles.

The next week none of us got much sleep, but we were happy and in our own little baby bubble. We were really surprised that the press hadn't figured anything out yet, but we didn't feel the urge to share it with anyone yet.

When Lilly was one week old, the tour started again and we were there with him. Nicky couldn’t cope without us. His older children were also with us when they could and didn't have to go to school.

Yvonne took care of them and we were forever grateful for that. My Dad took over a part of the planning and every day that passed, he became more and more convinced that Nicky meant it when he had said that he wouldn’t leave me again. Eventually he forgave him and they ended up getting on really well. 

One evening I sat in the lounge and relaxed until their concert was over. Gillian, Jodi and Cailean were also there. Lilly was sleeping in her travel bed and Gia, Rocco and Jay had fallen asleep on the couches.

Nicky came in after the concert and gave me a kiss, he looked at me lovingly.

"I almost forgot to give you this," he said, handing me a note and I opened it and read 

_You’ll be a step closer to the box by finding a vase full of Lilies in our hotel, that’s where you’ll find the next clue._

I looked at Nicky “okay, then I have to see if I can find that, will you wake up the kids so we can get going? I’ll take Lilly” he nodded and smiled to me before he went to wake them.

When we got back to the hotel and up to our room, we got all the children to bed and again he looked at me and said "Why don't you go treasure hunting?" 

I shook my head. 

“Nix I’m so tired all I want to do is sleep”

He sighed.

"Okay then I'll help you a little bit, the vase is in the foyer"

I looked at him

"Okay thanks honey, I will go and have a look around"

I found the vase and behind it there was an envelope with my name on it. I read it.

 _The next step towards the box, find Nicky._ I sighed and thought _why couldn't he just say it to me instead of sending me on treasure hunt_

I walked up to him again and there he sat with a grin on his face and a piece of paper, I took the paper from him and gave him a light slap on the shoulders he muttered “ouch” in a low voice. I looked at him shook my head and started reading again 

_You are closer now than you think, but you’ll only get the next clue in 2 weeks when you're back home with me._

I sighed and asked him “Nix, what is all this for?"

He looked innocently at me "it's just a little surprise for my lovely girlfriend"

I shook my head before I took off my clothes and went to bed, I looked at him "are you going to sleep or do you want to sit up the whole night?" he came over to me, and lay down next to me, he began to caress me, but I removed his hand “no honey not tonight, I’m sorry but I really need to sleep” he gave me a deep kiss and looked caring at me “tomorrow then?”

I smiled at him and said “I wouldn’t mind but the doctor did said that we needed to wait at least 2 more weeks”

He looked disappointed at me before he said “I know my love, I just want you so much”

I smiled to him “I want you too, but I do think that they say it for a reason”

He nodded and instead he held me close and kissed me lovingly.

The next 2 weeks flew by and I had almost forgotten everything about the last clue Nicky had promised to give me when we got home. All of a sudden he stood in front of me with a piece of paper and I looked at him, a bit confused "Darling this is the next clue" he said to me

I took it from him and read it

_By the benches at Malahide Castle where I always finish my runs you will find the next clue._

"You expect me to go and look for it now, don’t you?" I said to him.

He nodded eagerly and I shook my head, and left with Lilly in the pram as it was time for her nap.

I went up to the benches and there I found the next clue 

_Look around you and find someone you know, she’ll help you with the next step._

Now I was confused. I looked around and almost in front of me I saw Yvonne, I walked up to her and she smiled to me

"Hello Yvonne"

"Hi Britta, I have something for you" she gave me a new note and I read it

_Yvonne will take care of Lilly. Go to the entrance of the castle and you’ll find the next clue._

I went to the entrance and found an envelope with my name on it. As I opened it the key he had giving me fell out and there was a new piece of paper 

_Look around to find something that doesn’t fit in_

I looked around and on a low wall there was a box that didn’t fit in. I walked towards it and put the key in the keyhole to see if it opened. It did, and when I opened the lid a red rose fell out. I picked it up and around it there was note that said _Turn Around_

I turned around and there stood Nicky, with a red rose to match the one from the box.

"Come with me" he said lovingly and held his hand out to me

I took his hand and followed him. We walked a while before reaching a small spot surrounded by trees. He stopped and looked at me.

"I have a little thing for you" he said and gave me a gift. When I opened it, it was a book. I gave him a strange look, but then I realised there was a bookmark. I opened it at the bookmark and on that page there was a ring. Above it _MARRY ME_ had been written in red and below it there was marked a text:

_I'm in love with you_

_I am_

_I'm in love with you and I'm not capable of denying the truth anymore._

_I'm in love with you; I know some will think I'm crazy marrying you when I've only known you for such a short time. But I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore, please marry me?_

I looked up from the book and Nicky was no longer standing in front of me. Instead there he was, down on his knee looking up at me

"Britta, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? I love you dearly; I promise that I will be there for you and our daughter for the rest of my life"

I looked at him and tears of happiness ran down my cheeks and I whispered "Yes Nicky I will"

He smiled widely and got up, and then he opened the book and took the ring out and slid it on my finger. It was perfect. Then he put his hands on my face and kissed me forcefully, he pulled away and said to me "You’ve just made me a very happy man”

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as he took my hand.

We went back to Yvonne. She smiled when she saw us. She looked at Nicky who had a huge smile on his face, she caught his eyes and they told her everything.

"Thanks mam! She said yes" he looked lovingly at me and I showed her my ring. On the way back home Yvonne told me the story behind the ring. It had been his grandmother's ring which made it even more special.

Nicky didn't let go of my hand and I didn't care if it we got caught on camera, I was happy and completely in love again.

When we got home we told the kids and they were very happy and looking forward to the wedding. When the kids were tucked into bed that night we talked about when we wanted the wedding to be and we agreed that it was best to wait until after the UK tour. Nicky looked at me and said

"Do you want to share our engagement? We could share it on Instagram?" he asked me carefully

I nodded and said "Yes, I would rather we shared it ourselves than having it flashed on front of the tabloids, but let's tell my dad and the others about it first”

He nodded and picked up his phone and called the others via Facetime. I sat next to him when we told them the news, they congratulated us all and afterwards I called my dad

"Hi Dad I just want to tell you that Nicky proposed to me and I said yes. So we're engaged now" I smiled to Nicky and then looked down at my ring. I couldn’t help but feel special seeing as it had been Nicky’s grandmother’s engagement ring.

My dad congratulated us and then asked to speak to Nicky, I handed him the phone

"Hi Nicky"

"Hi Tony, what’s up?"

"I just want to say congratulations to you and I'm glad you finally did something about it, but please take good care of my daughter or you’ll regret it," he said to him

Nicky answered him "I’ll take good care of her, she’ll be safe with me"

He said goodbye and I got my phone back "dad you better be good now, I’m marring him anyway" I said

"I am" he said innocently. "I just asked him to take good care of you."

"Thank you dad, sleep well" I said goodbye to him and hung up

Nicky took a picture of our hands together in a tight embrace so you could see my engagement ring, then he found a great picture of us and our daughter.

He asked what I thought about it before he shared it on Instagram with the text

"I want to be the first to tell you this ... ... I’ve gotten engaged! To the world’s best Mom and Bonus Mom to my children"

He carried me to the bedroom and gently took off my clothes, before he started to caress me, his hands travelled up and down my body with feathery touches and I shivered, he pulled me closer and kissed me intensely, I sighed deeply as his lips left mine and I looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. He could still make me breathless and make me forget everything around me when he kissed me.

I smiled to him and whispered "Nix take me like you did the first time we were together"

He looked at me intensely and pushed me up against the wall, he held my hands in a firm grip over my head before he kissed me again, I answered his kiss and he moaned, then he let go of my hands and when he did that, I found his neck and pulled him even closer to me, his tongue found his way into my mouth as he made our kiss deeper, I moaned loudly now, he still held me close up against the wall, his hands found my skirt and panties and he tore them off me, I tore in his jeans and he quickly came out of them, to my surprise he wasn’t wearing any boxers and his cock was begun to grow hard.

Then he thrusted his hips against mine, I could feel how turned on he was now and when his fingers found their way into my wet centre I moaned loudly, he caressed my cunt and clit till I came hard, then he interrupted or kiss

"Look at me" he said a bit harsh, it send shocks through my body and made it buzz even more in my cunt

I looked at him; he could see that I was turned on "can you handle more?" he asked low, harsh and with gritted teeth, I nodded weakly

"That's good" he whispered to me and his mouth found my breasts. He sucked on my nipples and bit them lightly. I was trembling now

"Nix, oh fuck, stop tormenting me like that, take me please? I can't handle it anymore" I almost cried. It was so good, I discovered that I liked it, that he could control me like that. I became more turned on by that also.

"Do you want me?" he whispered

"Yes" my voice was weak

"I'll take you so hard that you have no doubt that you are mine forever" he said harsh and hoarsely.

I could only nod, he then lifted me up so my back was still against the wall that way it helped him to hold me up, before he penetrated hard, we moaned loudly, fuck I'd almost forgotten how big he was.

His thrust got harder and harder and faster and faster and I came several times, never ever had he taken me like that and I wanted more.

"Oh fuck, ohhhhh god, oh Nix harder" I moaned loudly now and I squeezed his cock every time I came

"Oh fuck, Oh Bri darling, ohhhhh god" he found my lips and kissed me intensely as we both came hard.

He held me up a little while after, before he pulled out and sat me down, he held me firmly in his arms and I was glad otherwise I would had fallen down, my legs were jelly after that.

"Wow, oh god Nix my love, that was amazing" I whispered to him

He gave me a deep kiss “you like it when I talk dirty to you?”

“Apparently, it did turn me on” I said and blinked to him. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to bed.

We went to bed and didn’t care about the phone. It had gone crazy buzzing away, because of Nicky’s post on Instagram. We didn’t care about all of that; we could look at it tomorrow. We knew there would be a million questions to answer, not only from the fans but also from the press.

One question I knew we would get was about how we managed to keep it all to ourselves. We were ready for it all. But all of that was in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

When we woke up the next day Nicky found his phone, it was still buzzing with notifications. We were curious so we read some of the comments while lying in the bed. Thankfully the majority of them were positive, but there were the usual negative comments. Some fans just hadn’t anything nice to say. The negative comments were things like “I wish he was still single” and “why the hell did he find such a young girl, what was he thinking?!”

Yes, Nicky was 8 years older, but the age gap didn't matter to us. The fans didn’t know my age, but because I'd always looked younger than I was, they probably assumed that I was much younger than him. We got up and didn’t look further at it until the kids had had breakfast and had been picked up by Yvonne, who had promised to come and take them to school.

After breakfast Louis called Nicky, his phone had been ringing nonstop since Nicky’s post on Instagram.

“I’ve been on the phone all morning and I couldn’t say anything!” I heard him say to Nicky. He wanted to ask if we would send out a statement or if Nicky would hold a press conference to answer the questions the press would have

He looked at me and said "Louis, I'll call you back in 5 minutes can you keep the phone free for that long"

When he hung up I looked at him

"What did Louis want?"

"He wanted to ask if we would send out a statement or if I would hold a press conference, I thought I would just ask you first what you think?" he said to me

I looked at him "I think you should do what you think is right. Either it is being a statement or a press conference. I support you no matter what you choose to do” he came over and kissed me.

"What have I done to deserve someone like you? You're just the nicest fiancé I could wish for"

He called Louis again and asked him to call for a press conference as he felt that that would be the best opportunity to answer all the questions they might have. He just didn’t want all the tabloids to be there, they always made up stories at those things so it was only a few newspapers who were invited.

He left for the press conference a while later. As he had expected, they had a lot of questions, but the ones that filled the most were how we had managed to keep it a secret for so long and how big the age gab between us really was, because they seemed to think it was huge! He came home straight after the conference was over. He looked tired and worn out, but dealing with the press could do that, I knew all about that.

About 3 hours later the internet was plastered with news about Nicky and I. They hadn’t written anything he hadn’t said, but they were all surprised that we had kept it a secret, especially when they found out who I was. But maybe it was because I worked with the lads we had managed to keep it to ourselves.

The press took it surprisingly well and there were no negative headlines like we have feared and we were very happy about that. The articles were shared extensively on Twitter, and there was unfortunately some negative comments again as always. Many of them were like "Nicky and his way too young lover" "Break up with her Nicky she's just a gold digger" and "Are you even sure that it's your daughter?" Many of those so called fans even tagged him in their nasty comments.

Nicky shook his head at those comments and said I shouldn't put anything into it, but I couldn’t hide how upset I was, and that made Nicky put a video on Instagram, addressed to the haters. He said he couldn't live without me and he knew what he was talking about, as he had tried it before. He knew that we were meant to be and if they couldn't accept it, then they could just fuck off because he didn’t care about whatever they said.

We started planning our wedding, and Gillian and Jodi went dress hunting with me to find the perfect dress. My goal was for Nicky to drop his jaw when I walked down the aisle to him. Gia got the honour of being a flower girl, she was so excited about her dress and her shoes and that she got to be with me the whole morning of the big day. She was even excited that she was going to the hairdresser to get her hair done.

The tour ended in Cork, with a bang. 2 night’s in a row at Pàirc Uì Chaoimh. After the show we had a few drinks backstage to celebrate the amazing tour. Lilly was asleep, she had slept through most of the show. I guess she was becoming a real tour baby, falling asleep even when loud music was playing. After a few drinks we went to our hotel to get some sleep, hoping that Lilly wouldn’t wake up when it all became quiet.

With the wedding only being one month away we still had a few things to get sorted. So a good night sleep would do us both good and with the travelling back to Dublin the next day, another day of rest would be required before planning anything.

On our wedding day the press was present, of course. We weren’t surprised about that! I too had accepted it, at the end of the day I was marrying one of Ireland's most popular and voted hottest men. They loved a Westlife wedding!

My dress was beautiful and simple, ivory and with little embroidery which sparkled as I moved around. My dad walked me down the aisle to give me away. When I entered the church and Nicky saw me I could see that his heart skipped a beat and he lost his breath for a second.

_Oh wow, soon she's mine forever, I’m never letting her go_ he thought.

My dad gave me a kiss on the cheek as he let me go. It was a beautiful and simple wedding. We wanted Gia to enjoy being the flower girl and there was no doubt that she did that. Her eyes sparkled in a way I had only seen when she had held Lilly for the first time.

Rocco and Jay looked so handsome in their suits beside Nicky, mini Nicky’s was my thought when I saw them. Heartthrobs in the making, I told Nicky that when we had a private moment, he thought it was hilarious. We were surrounded by our family and closest friends. We loved every second of it, it was the best feeling in the world. There was so much love.

We held the reception and party at a nearby hotel and during our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Byrne he leaned closer to me and whispered "You look absolutely stunning Mrs. Byrne” and I smiled at him.

"You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Byrne" I said with a cheeky smile on my face and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't believe you're my husband now" I said.

He smiled cheekily at me and said “Well, you better get used to it, because I’m never letting you go"

He lifted me up and swung me around when the song had finished. Before we left the party I threw my bouquet and our guests threw rose petals at us. We headed for our bridal suite, the guests were staying at the same hotel, and we would eat brunch with them the day after. Yvonne had offered to take Lilly and Gia for the night. My dad had asked if Rocco and Jay would stay with him.

They hadn’t hesitated in saying yes because they loved my dad and they enjoyed staying in his room. Sadly they didn’t really get to know their granddad, he died when they were only 2 years old and now they saw my father as a reserve granddad. And they loved it, all three of them.

They’d even asked if they could call him granddad. I saw how touched my dad had become by being asked that and he had answered them “I wouldn’t want it any other way" without hesitation.

Weeks passed and gradually the criticism of me died out. The video Nicky had shared was retweeted and shared so many times by fans telling the haters that if they didn’t have anything nice to say they should just shut up and leave us alone. We were both overwhelmed and a bit shocked by the huge support so we decided to post a video of us thanking them for all their support.

Everything went well with Rocco, Jay, Gia and Lilly and we enjoyed being a family of 6. Our relationship had never been stronger and with all the ups and downs we had had for the past 1.5 years we just knew that nothing would break us or tear us apart. We were very much looking forward to the future. Excited about what it would bring. One thing was for sure: it was the Byrne’s against the world, forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Linda and Deborah for helping me out with the grammer and at bit of the Story when my mind went blank.
> 
> Leve a Comment if you like :)


End file.
